Mujeriego Empedernido
by HarrGinPotter
Summary: Harry es un soltero codiciado. Las mujeres caen rendidas a sus pies. Muchas han tratado de atraparlo, pero este solterito es dificil de atrapar. Las mujeres para el son solo una noche de sexo. Soy mala resumiendo. Solo mayores de edad. Cap Corregido H/G
1. Chapter 1

****Bueno esta es mi primera fic, asi que no sean tan duros conmigo por favor ;) Me encanta la pareja de Harry y Ginny y despues de haber leido tantas fics de esta parejita se me ocurrio escribir una a mi tambien. Menores de edad por favor no leer pues contiene esas muy fuertes. Bueno aqui vamos y espero y les guste ** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

El joven de veinticuatro años, apareció repentinamente en medio de la sala, miró para todos lados y al no ver a la persona a quien buscaba, la llamó en voz alta - ¡¿Gin?!... ¡¡Gin!! -

La cara del recién llegado mostraba preocupación. Una lechuza había traído a su oficina, hace tan solo unos minutos atrás, una carta de Ginny Weasley, su mejor amiga, que le decía que estaba en problemas y que necesitaba de su ayuda.

- ¡¡Gin!! - volvió a llamarla mientras corría a la cocina.

- ¡¡GINNY!! – gritó desesperado al no encontrarla ahí.

- ¡Estoy en mi habitación! - escuchó la voz de su amiga y respiro aliviado, todo parecía estar bien, pero en eso soltó un gruñido al recordar que por culpa de esa carta había dejado a su nueva secretaria justo en el momento en que iban a empezar una exquisita sesión de sexo.

Harry subió rápidamente un par de escalones que lo llevaron hacia un pasillo con dirección a las habitaciones. Al estar acercándose al cuarto de Ginny, escuchó gemidos que provenían de ahí. Avanzo a paso lento y quedó pasmado justo en el portal de la puerta al ver a la pelirroja sentada en la cama mirando la televisión con mucha atención. Los gemidos que había escuchado provenían de la tele.

Harry casi se va para atrás. ¡¡Dios mío santo!!.. ¡GINNY!..." la tierna Ginny " estaba viendo… ¡¡PORNOGRAFIA!!.

- ¿Eh?.. ¿Gin?... Que… que... - empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por la joven - Shhhh. Ven y siéntate a mi lado, Harry - dijo sin apartar la vista de la televisión mientras palmeaba la superficie de la cama.

El moreno la miró incrédulo, se debatía entre sentarse al lado de su amiga o salir de ahí rápidamente para seguir lo que había dejado pendiente en su oficina. Ginny se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a él sonriente. Tomándolo de la mano lo llevo hacia la cama rápidamente - ¡Anda Harry! No te quedes ahí parado como una estatua. Entra de una vez -

Ambos se sentaron en la cama, uno al lado del otro y Ginny prosiguió mirando con atención la película y de un momento a otro sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Harry escuchó gemidos de hombre que se hacían cada vez más fuertes y al voltear con dirección a la televisión pudo ver la causa. El hombre estaba recibiendo una excitante sesión de sexo oral de parte de una rubia despampanante. Harry se movió algo incomodo, aun no podía asimilar que la pequeña Ginny estuviera viendo esas porquerías. _"¡¡HIPOCRITA!!"_ Oyó una vocecilla en su interior _" Si no te gustan esas "PORQUERIAS"… ¿Entonces por qué tienes una gran colección en tu casa, dentro del closet de tu cuarto?"._

- ¡Tú cállate! No te metas en donde nadie te llama - dijo Harry en voz alta mientras callaba su conciencia.

- ¿Perdón? - exclamó Ginny volteando a verlo.

Harry la miró, se rascó la cabeza aun sin entender por qué le había mandado esa carta. Así que sin prestar atención a los ahora gritos que provenían de aquel maldito aparato, preguntó -¿Ginny?.. ¿Que es lo que te sucede?.. ¿Cuál es el problema y como puedo ayudarte?-

Ginny soltó un gritito agudo y dando un brinco sobre la cama quedó de rodillas a su lado -¡Si, Harry!... Necesito de tu ayuda. Gracias por venir tan rápido. ¡Espera un momento ya vuelvo!- La pelirroja se bajó de la cama de un salto y entró a su closet a todo prisa.

Aproximadamente un minuto después salió cargada de varias cajas de todos los tamaños, los puso al pie de la cama y regresó por mas. Harry la miraba en silencio mas confundido que nunca. Cuando tenía ya todo lo que necesitaba, Ginny empezó a sacar el contenido de las cajas y bolsas colocándolos sobre la cama. Harry pudo notar que era una gran variedad de ropa, en su mayoría vestidos, de todos los colores y zapatos de enormes tacones. Ginny tomo algunos de los vestidos, unos cuantos pares de zapatos y se dirigió rápidamente al baño - Ya vengo, no demoro - entro al baño, pero no cerró la puerta.

Harry se quedó sentado como un tonto en la cama con la mirada perdida hacia el baño. **¿¡¡Pero qué diablos!!?** ... Repentinamente escuchó unos gritos y su atención fue dirigida hacia la televisión nuevamente. Y pudo ver con mucho interés como el hombre penetraba con su gran miembro a la rubia exuberante quien gritaba a más no poder. Cerró los ojos, suspiro y pensó que si no hubiera sido por la maldita carta de Ginny , eso sería lo que estaría haciendo con su secretaria en ese preciso momento. –

- Harry realmente agradezco que hayas venido tan rápido. La verdad no esperé que vinieras tan pronto- escuchaba la voz de Ginny desde el baño

- ¿Enserio? Bueno Ginny que querías que hiciera si en tu carta decías claramente que estabas en problemas y necesitabas de mi ayuda. Y a todo esto. ¿Me dirás por fin qué diablos esta pasando?- al terminar de decir esto, Harry se sobre salto al ver la figura de Ginny aparecer por la puerta caminando muy provocativamente hacia él y agradeció que estuviera sentado, en caso contrario hubiera caído desplomado al piso ante semejante visión.

Ahí frente a él, estaba su mejor amiga vistiendo un hermoso vestido color negro ajustado perfectamente a su cuerpo. El vestido le llegaba solo un poco más arriba de las rodillas, pero lo que definitivamente hizo parar su respiración por unos instantes fue el provocativo escote. **¡¡Demonios!!... ¡Pero de dónde diablos a sacado Ginny todo eso!!**. Harry la miró de arriba abajo y sin darse cuenta pasó la lengua por sus labios como saboreándola.

- ¿Y?.. ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó la pelirroja mientras giraba lentamente para que éste pudiera apreciar mejor el modelito.

Harry se volvió a sobresaltar, la espalda de la pelirroja estaba totalmente al descubierto justo hasta la curvatura donde la espalda terminaba y comenzaba su trasero.. ¡¡Y qué trasero!!. El moreno se mordió los labios para no soltar un gemido.

- ¿Y? - volvió a preguntar la joven.

Harry sacudió la cabeza para salir del estado de embobamiento en que había quedado y mirándola nuevamente de arriba abajo dijo casi sin aliento - ¡Woow! .. Gin.. te… te ves hermosa -

- ¿Enserio te gusta?.. O ¿Solo lo dices para quedar bien? -

- Lo digo muy enserio. Te ves… te ves… ¡¡WOW!! - respondió relamiéndose los labios.

Ginny sonrió satisfecha y regresó al baño para ponerse otro modelito.

Media hora después y tras varios vestidos iguales o mas provocadores que el primero, Harry sentía que estaba al borde de un paro cardiaco. Ginny y los incontrolables gemidos y gritos que provenían de la televisión lo están volviendo loco. Imágenes de él desnudando a Ginny estaban empezando a correr por su mente. Por lo cual tuvo que golpearse mentalmente pues no podía creer que tuviera esos pensamientos con Ginny, su amiga del alma, su casi...casi hermanita.

Luego la pelirroja le mostró algo que le hizo casi atragantarse con su propia saliva y maldijo para sus adentros. Ginny había sacado de una bolsa, que decía Victoria's Secret, ropa intima muy, pero muy provocativa. -¿Qué te parecen estas Harry?.. Si tuvieras que escoger entre uno de estos para arrancárselos a una de tus muchas conquistas.. ¿Cuál elegirías?-

Los ojos de Harry se fueron directo hacia unos de encaje rojo y sin pensarlo dijo tomándolo en su mano - Definitivamente estos porque son… - pero se detuvó rápidamente al asimilar por completo lo que Ginny le había dicho - ¿¡Qué!? …¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de "arrancar"?-

Ginny rió divertida ante la expresión de horror y shock dibujada en el rostro de su amigo - ¡Ay Harry! Olvide decírtelo. Mira lo que pasa es que hay un chico que me encanta y quiero saber cuál de estos sexis modelitos puedo usar para volverlo loco -

- ¿¡¡QUE!!?- gritó horrorizado.

- ¿Qué?.. ¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó divertida y Harry la fulminó con la mirada.

El moreno cerró los ojos y después de contar hasta diez, los abrió diciendo - ¡Gin!.. ¿!!Te das cuenta lo que me estas pidiendo!!?- respiró profundamente y soltó un suspiro - Yo… Yo no puedo ayudarte a que enamores a un hombre. Por favor Gin no me pidas eso- esto último lo dijo casi como una súplica.

Ginny lo miró por unos segundos y luego de soltar una risa burlona dijo divertida - ¡Harry!!... ¡ Yo no quiero que me ayudes a enamorarlo!- El ojiverde respiró aliviado y se sintió tranquilo, pero no por mucho tiempo - Lo único que quiero que hagas... es que me ayudes a escoger algo muy sexy… para seducirlo y llevármelo a la cama –

- ¿¡¡QUEEE!!?- Harry saltó de la cama tirando la diminuta prenda al piso. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¡Dios Santo!... ¡Ginny!... La pequeña y tierna Ginny en la cama con un ¡HOMBRE! y antes del matrimonio. Caminó de un lado para otro pasando repetidas veces su mano derecha sobre su rebelde cabello. Se detuvó en seco frente a ella, volteó a verla, trato de hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca y solo atino a decir - ¿¡Qué!? -

Intentó hablar una vez más para reprocharle su descaro, pero lo único que consiguió fue abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

Ginny tomó el juego de ropa intima del piso y examinándolo dijo ignorando el ataque de histeria de su amigo - Entonces según tu, este es el mejor de todos. Este también fue mi primera elección, pero quería el punto de vista de un hombre. Y que mejor opinión que la de un mujeriego empedernido como tu –

Harry la miró con reproché. ¿Cómo era posible que su amiga tuviera ese concepto de él?... ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a darle ese calificativo!?... ¿ ¡¡¡Con que pruebas!!!? Y nuevamente el morenito pudo oír a su vocecilla interna dar como siempre su más humilde opinión _"¿Uhm? Bueno déjame ver… Podría ser tal vez porque cambias de mujer como cambias de calcetines... O tal vez por las dos mujeres por día que tienes en tu itinerario para llevarte a la cama y a quienes nunca vuelves a buscar después de revolcarte con ellas. ¡¡Por Merlín Harry!! A ese ritmo en un par de años no habrá mujer en el mundo con la que no te hallas revolcado. Bueno aunque las únicas que se salvarían serian Hermione, por ser la novia de tu mejor amigo y Ginny, tu "AMIGA" del alma y a la quieres como a una… ¿Eh?.. ¿Cómo fue que dijiste?.. ¡Oh!.. ¡si!.. ¡si!.. " HERMANITA"... ¿No es cierto Harricito?.. ¡¡HAA!!... A mí no me engañas con eso... A otro perro con ese hueso. No olvides que te conozco al derecho y al revés y que se exactamente lo que estabas pensando hace unos minutos atrás. Pensamientos muy eróticos sobre cierta pelirroja que no mencionare, pero que se encuentra junto a ti en estos momentos. ¿Recuerdas esos pensamientos?"_

- ¡Cállate!... ¡Me desesperas! - gritó Harry frustrado tratando de sacar de su cabeza esas imágenes que estaban volviendo nuevamente. No era correcto. ¡NO!... ¡NO!... ¡ NO!... ¡No lo era!. Ron lo mataría. Matarlo sería poco, lo !CASTRARÍA! Esa pelirroja definitivamente estaba prohibida para él.

- ¡Esta bien!... ¡Pero tampoco me grites! - escuchó la voz de la pelirroja que puso fin a sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh?- Harry la miró confundido y al darse cuenta que había gritado al decirle a su molestosa conciencia que se callara dijo nuevamente - Disculpa Gin. No era contigo -

- ¿No?... ¿Entonces con quien?... Yo no veo a nadie mas aquí - dijo una Ginny algo ofendida.

- No me hagas caso, son cosas mías – dijo el moreno algo sonrojado y luego retomando la plática volvió a decir. – Ginny, yo no soy la persona indicada para ayudarte. Y si lo fuera tampoco lo haría. No podría entregarte en bandeja de plata a un asqueroso y desconocido pervertido. Lo siento Ginny, pero no cuentes conmigo para eso -

- ¡¡Harry!!... ¡No lo llames así!... El es muy lindo y muy divertido. Y no es ningún desconocido, tú lo conoces muy bien -

- ¿Así? Y se podría saber de quién carajos se trata -

- Dean Thomas -

**¡Así que se trata de ese maldito!! Mal parido!.. ¡¡Hijo de su gran..!! ... ¡¡AH!!... ¡¡NO!!.. Ese culero le tiene ganas a Ginny desde que estábamos en Hogwarts. Pero se tendrá que quedar otra vez con las ganas porque primero lo mato antes de que ese ¡CABRON! ponga un solo dedo sobre ella.**

- ¡No importa!... Aun así no pienso ayudarte -

- ¡¡Potter!!... ¡¡Eres un maldito egoísta!! - le gritó Ginny a la cara.

- ¿¡Que soy qué? -

- ¡¡UN MALDITO EGOISTA!!... ¡Claro!... El gran Harry "Salvador" del mundo puede revolcarse con cuanta mujer se le venga en gana y yo.. Yo no puedo ni siquiera pensar en acostarme con un hombre, que de paso es un gran amigo y esta como quieres, sin que tú pongas el grito en el cielo. ¡¡Harry en dos días cumpliré veintitrés años y aun soy virgen!!.. Soy la única de mis amigas que aun no ha tenido sexo y … ¿Sabes qué?... ¡¡No pienso esperar mas!!... Perderé mi virginidad antes de mi cumpleaños o me dejo de llamar ¡!Ginevra Molly Weasley!!-

- No te apresures Gin. Has las cosas como deben de ser -

- ¿Así?... Y según tu... ¿¡Cómo diablos se deben hacer las cosas!? -

- Enamorarte, casarte y luego perder la virginidad con tu esposo - dijo Harry tranquilamente.

- ¡¡HIPOCRITA!! y si así son como se beben hacer las cosas… Se puede saber… ¿¡¡Por qué carajos no haces lo que predicas!!? -

- Porque soy hombre. Las reglas para nosotros son diferentes -

- ¡¡ Al carajo con las reglas!!... ¡¡Y también con tu estúpido machismo!!... ¡¡ Eso es lo más absurdo que he escuchado en la vida!! -

Ginny estaba realmente furiosa sin decir más, tomo el vestido, se lo quitó y se lo tiró en la cara a Harry, quien la miraba saboreando cada curva de su perfecto cuerpo mientras sentía como sus pantalones empezaban a apretarle. Su respiración volvió a detenerse nuevamente cuando Ginny, quien no dejaba de gritar se llevo las manos hacia la espalda para desabrocharse el sujetador.

Harry trato de bajar la mirada o desviarla hacia otro punto de la habitación, pero en ese preciso momento su cerebro se había desconectado del resto de su cuerpo y solo reacciono al escuchar a Ginny llamándolo - ¡¡¡Harry!!! -

- ¿Eh? -

- ¡Date la vuelta! - le dijo Ginny antes de quitarse la prenda intima.

Harry sintió su corazón dejar de latir y contra su voluntad se dio la vuelta al lado contrario de donde estaba la pelirroja. Pero al instante su corazón empezó a latir nuevamente, latía tan rápido que pensó que en cualquier momento se le saldría por la boca. Ahí frente a él estaba el tocador de Ginny y podía verla perfectamente por el espejo. La pelirroja, quien no dejaba de decirle sus cuantas verdades, estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de esto.

Harry tragó fuerte al ver como la pelirroja se quitaba el sujetador junto con una diminuta trusa tipo hilo dental. El Ojiverde se humedeció los labios y mordió el labio inferior para no soltar un gemido. Dios Santo la imagen de Ginny desnuda lo había excitado a límites inimaginables. Ya no aguantaba los pantalones, su pequeño amigo (bueno ni tan pequeño, después de ver a ese monumento de mujer completamente desnuda) suplicaba, imploraba ser liberado de su cárcel. Inconscientemente se llevo una mano entre sus piernas y acaricio su miembro mientras podía ver como Ginny tomaba una toalla y cubría su delicado y exquisito cuerpo. ¡¡Merlín!!... Tenía que tranquilizarse. Agradeció al cielo que la película porno hubiera acabado sino quien sabe si hubiera podido controlar sus impulsos.

Al recordar el video preguntó con algo de duda, fijando la vista hacia la ventana tratando de serenarse - ¿Eh?.. ¿Ginny?... ¿Que hacías mirando una película porno? -

La joven lo miró confundida y luego de unos minutos lo recordó. Es que Harry la había hecho enojar tanto que lo había olvidado.

- Aprendiendo - respondió sencillamente.

- ¿Aprendiendo qué? -

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco -¡¡Harry!! –

- ¿Qué?- y luego se dio cuenta de lo estúpida de su pregunta. Momento que su vocecilla interna aprovecho para echarle limón a la herida. _" Pero tú sí que no eres más idiota porque simplemente más no se puede. ¿Que mas podría estar aprendiendo.. Eh?... ¡¡Piensa un poquito tarado!!. Era un video de.. ¡pornografía!. No un Dvd de Ingles sin Barrera"_ (Curso de ingles. Aclaración para los que no sepan) -¡Ooh! - dijo rápidamente.

- Ya puedes voltearte - le ordenó la pelirroja.

Harry así lo hizo y definitivamente tuvo que admitir que se veía mil veces mejor que en el reflejo del espejo. Sin olvidar su erección, rápidamente se sentó en la cama, cogió una de las almohadas y se cubrió mientras simulaba un gran interés en el objeto. Al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta que Ginny lo miraba atentamente.

**¡Diablos! Ya se dio cuenta de mi problemita ¿¡Ahora que hago!?.** Tragó saliva y preguntó - ¿Qué?... ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Por… Por qué me miras así? -

- Solo pensaba en algo. Pero olvídalo ya no tiene importancia -

Harry respiró aliviado, no se había dado cuenta de que su amiguito estaba muy entusiasmado - ¿Qué?... Dime –

- Olvídalo. No es nada - contestó la joven mientras tomaba el vestido con el cual saldría a su cita de esa noche y lo colgaba en la puerta de su closet.

- ¡ Vamos dime!... Tal vez pueda ayudarte-

Ginny bufó y volteando hacia el dijo - Luego de escuchar sobre tus "famosas" reglas. Lo dudo mucho. Gracias pero no. Ya veré como me las arreglo cuando llegue el momento –

Harry se estremeció al oír esto, algo le decía que el tema de la pérdida de su virginidad no había llegado a su fin - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

- Nada Harry… Ya te dije que lo olvidaras. Disculpa por haberte hecho perder el tiempo con mis tonterías. Ahora si me permites, tengo muchas cosas que hacer - dijo Ginny mientras señalaba y se acercaba a la puerta de salida de la habitación.

Harry la miró sospechoso - ¿Que cosas son las que tienes que hacer?-

- Cosas que ya no son de tu incumbencia - le soltó Ginny de sopetón.

- ¡AAH!... Ósea que si me incumbían hasta hace poco -

- Si, pero ya ¡NO!. Ahora vete -

- Lo siento mucho, pero no me iré hasta que me digas que son esas cosas - se terqueó el morochito mientras se acomodaba en la cama y colocaba sus brazos bajo su cabeza.

- ¡¡Vete Harry!! -

- No hasta que me cuentes tus "cositas" -

- ¡¡Te dije que te fueras!! -

- Y yo te dije que no -

Ginny dejó escapar un agudo chillido de frustración y Harry la miro divertido.

La pelirroja se alejó de la puerta y se acercó a la cama. Tomó a Harry de un brazo y empezó a tirar de él para levantarlo de su cama - ¡Levanta tu trasero de mi cama Harry!... ¡Vamos!... ¡ Vete!... ¡Lárgate de una vez! - pero no pudo levantarlo, Harry era demasiado alto y fuerte para ella - ¡Harry! ¡VETE!-

- N. O. ¡NO! -

- Por favor -

- ¿Realmente quieres que me vaya? -

- ¡Si! -

- ¡Ah bueno!... Entonces dime esas cosas que me incumbían antes y ahora ya no -

Ginny suspiró dando la batalla por perdida. Harry podía ser aun mas terco que ella cuando se lo proponía y eso que ella era una terca de lo peor, pero Harry era la terquedad personalizada. Se sentó en la cama y sin mirarlo dijo - Esta bien te lo diré. Pero no quiero reclamos, llamadas de atención o nada que se le parezca. ¿De acuerdo?-

- De acuerdo - respondió Harry mirándola fija y atentamente.

Ginny respiró profundo y luego de un par de segundo dijo - Esta noche tengo una cita con Dean - Harry sintió una extraña punzada en el estomago, pero no dijo nada - Es por eso que te mande la carta… Quería que me ayudaras a elegir el vestido adecuado y bueno como tu sales con tantas mujeres tan sofisticadas supe que si a ti te gustaba entonces a él también. Luego quería tu ayuda con la ropa interior que debería usar -

- Pero aun sin quererlo te ayude... ¿no? - interrumpió Harry, pero pudo notar en el rostro de la pelirroja que había algo mas - ¿Y que mas? -

Ginny lo miró brevemente y luego bajando la mirada dijo - Y nada más. Bueno Harry que tengas muy buenas tardes. Nos vemos el día de mi cumpleaños. Bye - Ginny se levantaba nuevamente y tiraba del brazo de Harry.

- A mí no me engañas Ginny. Sé que hay algo más. Así que habla de una buena vez. Soy todo oídos -

Ginny suspiró y luego de pensarlo brevemente dijo de sopetón - Quería pedirte que me dieras unas clasecillas de sexo -

- ¿!EH!?- Harry la miró sorprendido y sintió un leve mareo. Luego de salir de su shock empezó a reír a carcajadas diciendo - ¡Ay, Ginny!… Pensaras que soy un loco pervertido, pero por un momento pensé haberte escuchado decir que querías que te diera clases de sexo... ¡UFF! -

- Eso fue precisamente lo que dije-

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

***** Bueno este fue el primer capitulo. Que les parecio?. La sigo?**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, gracias por sus comentarios. Aqui les traigo, el segundo capitulo y espero que les guste. Este capitulo si esta fuerte, asi que si eres menor de edad o no te gustan las escenas de sexo muy detalladas, ni la leas. Bueno aqui se los dejo. **

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry quedó petrificado.

Ginny , a pesar de su nerviosismo, tuvo que usar todo su control para mantener una cara seria y no echarse a reír a carcajadas. La expresión dibujada en el rostro del moreno era indescriptible.

**¡Uhm! Creo que**** esto será divertido después de todo… ¡Oh sí que lo será! **pensó la pelirroja mientras lamentaba no tener una cámara a la mano para inmortalizar la cara desencajada de su amigo, era simplemente invaluable.

Ginny lo observó en absoluto silencio, esperando a que saliera de su estado de shock, pero el ojiverde no reaccionaba.

Los minutos pasaban y Harry nada de nada.** ¡Oops! Corrección... Creo que esto no será TAN divertido después de todo. ¿Y ahora qué? **Ginny resopló algo molesta. ¡Esto era increíble! No podía creer que Harry, el gran Harry Potter, con toda la experiencia sexual que tenia con las mujeres, se estuviera comportando como un tímido y desorientado adolecente inexperto. ¡Por Merlín! Solo le había pedido unas simples e inofensivas clasecillas de sexo.

**¡¡Diablos Harry!! Tú sí que eres una caja de sorpresas, esperaba otra reacción de tu parte. Cualquier reacción, pero no está. ¿Cómo podía imaginar que te quedarías pasmado como un idiota? Tú, el señor irresistible. Tú, el que se cree la ultima coca cola del desierto. ¡¡ UYYYY!! No sabes las ganas que tengo de patearte ¡ahí!... justo ahí, donde se encuentra, según las zorras con las que te has revolcado, tu mejor atractivo **

Mientras Ginny pensaba en todo esto, su mirada se mantuvo fija sobre su aturdido amigo. Era como si estuviera esperando que de un momento a otro, la luz del razonamiento e inteligencia apareciera y disipara por fin la espesa neblina que había cubierto, desde hace ya varios minutos, la mente del ojiverde.

Cansada de tanta espera, la pelirroja finalmente rompió el ensordecedor silencio - ¡Diablos! Si hubiera sabido que te ibas a poner así mejor no te hubiera dicho nada -

Esto logró sacar a Harry de su trance, quien después de parpadear varias veces, la miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿Y qué esperabas?- logró decir finalmente - ¿Acaso que hiciera aparecer un pizarrón y empezara a hacer dibujitos para que la señorita tomara sus apuntes?-

- ¡Ay! ¡Ya! No seas imbécil. Por supuesto que no esperaba eso - respondió la joven mientras tomaba el control remoto de la cama y luego apunto hacia la televisión con reproductor de Dvd incorporado, que Hermione le había regalado la navidad pasada, para prenderla - Una amiga me ha prestado esta película. No sé mucho sobre sexo y si pienso ir a la cama con Dean… debo por lo menos saber qué es lo que me espera. Además no quiero que él haga todo el trabajo, yo también quiero colaborar - esto último lo dijo con una picara sonrisa.

Harry la miraba aun sin poder creer la sarta de tonterías que acababa de escuchar.

- Pensé en que tal vez tú podrías ayudarme-

- ¿A si? Y se puede saber ¿Cómo?- preguntó el ojiverde mientras la observaba meticulosamente de pies a cabeza, recordado cada centímetro de su piel desnuda. Se removió en la cama algo incomodo, tratando de olvidar esos recuerdos que lo estaban volviendo a perturbar más de la cuenta. Lo que el sexy pelinegro ignoraba, en ese momento, es que dicha perturbación estaba a punto de llegar a un límite de peligro máximo. Pues aun y con todas las locuras que ya había oído, nada lo hubiera preparado para la respuesta de la, según él, "dulce" pelirroja.

- No se… tal vez si… si sintiera tus manos sobre algunas partes de mi cuerpo, yo... Bueno yo… Yo no me sentiría tan extraña al estar con Dean. ¡¡Harry!!... ¡¡No me mires así!! Solo pude pensar en ti porque eres mi mejor amigo. Solo confió en ti y te tengo la suficiente confianza como para pedirte esto y… ¡Aaahhh! -

Pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que sin aviso alguno, Harry la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia su cuerpo, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos e introduciendo la lengua dentro de la boca de una muy sorprendida pelirroja.

Harry la besaba con pasión desenfrenada, el solo hecho de imaginar acariciando el cuerpo desnudo de Ginny había hecho que perdiera el poco control que quedaba en el.

En cuestión de solo un par de segundos, la pelirroja se encontraba acostada sobre el cuerpo del moreno, con un par de fuertes brazos atrapando su cuerpo.

El ojiverde mando al diablo todo sobre la amistad, la ridícula hermandad y junto a estas también mando al diablo a Ron y al resto de sus hermanos. **¡¡Diablos!!... ¡Al carajo con la estúpida moral! ¿De dónde se me ocurrió a mí que este bombón era como una hermana?... ¡¡Que hermana ni que ocho cuartos!! Por nuestras venas no corre la misma sangre y gracias a Dios que es así porque sino esto sería la perversión más grande de este mundo**_**.**_

Harry gimió y su cuerpo se estremeció aun más al sentir sus besos siendo correspondidos con la misma intensidad, la oyó producir un suave gemido y su excitación y necesidad se desbordaron. Necesitaba más, mucho más. Sin romper el contacto de sus labios, el joven la apretó más contra su cuerpo y en un ágil movimiento cambio las posiciones y el delicado cuerpo femenino quedo aprisionando bajo el suyo. Abandono los labios de la pelirroja para empezar a besar su cuello.

**¡Oh Dios! **Fue lo único que pudo pensar la joven mientras cerraba los ojos con más fuerza. Sintió desfallecer de placer al sentir los labios y el cálido aliento del joven sobre su piel, bajando cada vez más y más.

Ginny, se sobresalto cuando el pelinegro mordió suavemente uno de sus senos por encima de la toalla y abrió rápidamente los ojos al sentir la mano del moreno acariciando uno de sus muslos, subiendo peligrosamente hasta su feminidad.

- ¿Ha… Harry?... ¿Qué… que es lo que haces? – pregunto agitada y con la voz entre cortada.

- Dándote tu primera clase de sexo… ¿No era eso lo que querías? - respondió el pelinegro, respirando rápidamente mientras la miraba con lujuria. Sin dar tiempo a la joven a reaccionar, volvió a atacar sus labios.

Los gemidos provenientes de la televisión más que estimularlo lo estaban desconcentrando, así que sin dejar de besarla empezó a tantear a su alrededor en busca del maldito control. Sabía que estaba sobre la cama en algún lugar, luego de unos segundo lo encontró.

- No… no necesitaras más de esto. Yo… yo te enseñare todo lo que necesites saber. Así que puedes devolvérselo a tu amiga - dijo Harry, en voz entre cortada, apagando la televisión. Tiró el control al piso y volvió a atacar el cuello de la pelirroja mientras sus manos recorrían sus caderas, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar al nudo de la toalla. Miro a Ginny como pidiendo su aprobación y esta solo sonrió algo nerviosa. Harry no necesito más, así que ágilmente deshizo el nudo.

- Gin, eres tan hermosa - dijo el moreno mientras observaba detenidamente ese par de hermosos senos recién expuestos ante él.

Ginny al ver la mirada lujuriosa de su acompañante, se ruborizo y el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco de la emoción.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente en silencio, cada uno perdido en la mirada del otro, experimentando sensaciones y sentimientos placenteramente desconocidos para ambos.

Harry rompió el contacto visual al bajar su mirada nuevamente hacia los pechos de la joven y observó maravillado como estos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su agitada respiración. Tomó ambos senos entre sus manos. Eran perfectos, no eran enormes, pero tampoco pequeños. Ante aquel contacto, Ginny se estremeció y volvió a dejar escapar un leve gemido, que fue música para los oídos del moreno.

- Mmm… Gin me estas volviendo loco - dijo Harry antes de tomar uno de los pezones entre sus labios y disfrutar de su textura y sabor. Luego de un par de minutos, que a Ginny le parecieron siglos, el moreno atrapo el otro pezón, sometiéndolo al mismo tratamiento.

Ginny no podía creer lo maravilloso que se sentían los labios de Harry sobre su piel. Instintivamente separo sus piernas y Harry sin pensarlo dos veces se acomodo entre ellas.

Harry nunca antes había sentido esa excitante sensación de poseer un cuerpo y esa desesperante necesidad de entregarse por completo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan perdidamente extasiado y eso que había estado con muchísimas mujeres. Ni siquiera aquella ingrata mujer, a la cual amo algún día, había logrado hacerlo sentir tan deliciosamente perdido en sus emociones.

Dejando esos maravillosos senos fue bajando poco a poco, saboreando esa exquisita piel en su camino, hasta llegar a su perfecto y plano vientre. Lamio y beso su ombligo por unos instantes y luego prosiguió su camino más hacia el sur mientras dejaba un camino de besos sobre su sedosa piel.

Ginny protestó, con un leve gemido, al sentir el cuerpo de Harry alejarse de ella. Levanto la mirada y lo vio parado frente a los pies de la cama mirándola con deseo mientras se desabotonaba la camisa. Esto le recordó a una de las escenas de la película porno y decidida a poner en práctica lo visto, dijo rápidamente - Espera... deja… deja que yo lo haga- gateó lenta y seductoramente la distancia que la separaba de él.

Harry la miró fascinado, esto le pareció lo más sensual del mundo, todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir esas perfectas y delicadas manos desabotonando su camisa.

Al terminar de desabotonar por completo la prenda, la pelirroja se la empezó a quitar lentamente y quedó casi sin aire al ver aquel torso fuerte y musculoso. Había visto a Harry antes sin camisa, pero nunca lo había tenido tan cerca como para apreciar lo hermoso que era. Levanto la mirada hacia el rostro del moreno y acariciando su pecho dijo divertida - ¡Wow!-

Harry no pudo evitar reir, ofreciéndole su mejor y más sexy sonrisa. Luego tomó los senos de la pelirroja entre sus manos y mientras los observaba y acariciaba, disfrutando de su textura, dijo lo mismo que ella - ¡Wow!-

El ojiverde la besó en la boca, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo y sin dejar de besarla la acostó lentamente en la cama, quedando él sobre ella. Harry sintió las piernas de Ginny abrazándolo por las caderas y no pudo resistir acariciar sus perfectas, suaves y muy bien formadas piernas.

**¡¡Dios Santo!! **pensó el excitado moreno mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sus suaves y perfectos muslos. **Ginny** **es la perfección hecha mujer. ¡Por Merlín!... Toda ella es un culto a la belleza**.

Luego de unos instantes, Harry abandono sus labios para bajar hacia sus senos, besándolos y succionándolos con desespero.

- Oooh.. Haarryy- Ginny gimió perdida en sus caricias, olvidando por completo a Dean y todo lo relacionado con este.

- Mmmm- fue el único sonido que pudo producir Harry al escucharla, pues su boca estaba muy ocupada devorando sus exquisitos senos. Sonrió satisfecho al sentir sus pezones duritos, succionándolos una vez más antes de que sus labios bajaran nuevamente a su vientre deteniéndose ahí por unos instantes para luego bajar un poco más al sur, donde se encontraba su objetivo principal.

Ginny se sobresalto y soltó un gritito al sentir los labios de Harry besando el centro de su ser. Centro a donde muchos de sus ex novios habían intentado llegar y que la pelirroja jamás les permitió.

El Ojiverde subió nuevamente, coloco su frente contra la frente de la pelirroja. Ambos se miraron fijamente mientras trataban de controlar sus respiraciones. Harry le dio un leve beso en los labios y luego dijo – Gin… Oh… Gin. Quiero probarte. Ne… Necesito sentir tu sabor. Déjame saborearte... Por favor- esto último sonando mas como una súplica.

Ginny no entendía muy bien a qué se refería con eso de "saborearla", pero confiaba en él - Si… si... Lo que tú quieras- Atrajo su cabeza más cerca a ella y lo beso con una ternura infinita, siendo correspondida de la misma manera.

Harry bajó lentamente besando cada rincón de su sedosa piel, saboreo sus senos, su vientre, sus muslos, pantorrillas. Al terminar con su recorrido, se levantó de la cama. Ginny levantó un poco la cabeza para verlo y este le sonrió seductoramente mientras se soltaba el cinturón del pantalón.

La joven respiró profundamente y el aire quedó atrapado en sus pulmones. Observó detenidamente como este se quitaba los pantalones quedando solo en bóxers, los cuales mostraban su gran erección. Ginny sintió sus mejillas arder y casi se atraganta cuando Harry se quitó la ultima prenda que tenia encima, mostrándose en toda su gloria. Sintiéndose un manojo de nervios, la muchacha giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia otro punto de la habitación, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco. ¡Dios mío santo!... ¡Esa cosa era enorme! Miró el reloj sobre su mesita de noche, eran cerca de las tres de la tarde. Miró luego por la ventana apreciando la hermosa tarde y suspiro.

Harry sonrió, se veía tan hermosa sonrojada y tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Miró su delicada y perfecta figura y su excitación creció más. Había visto muchas mujeres desnudas, pero ninguna como ella. Ginny era una Diosa y las otras solo simples mortales. Cuidadosamente coloco una de sus rodillas sobre la cama y tomo a Ginny por los muslos con mucha delicadeza, esta se sobresalto y lo miró fijamente.

- Hey- le dijo Harry con infinita ternura, Ginny sonrió y se sintió un poco más tranquila.

El Ojiverde colocó su cabeza entre las piernas de la pelirroja y sin aviso alguno penetró la ya húmeda vagina con su lengua.

- ¡Harry!!- Ginny sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse al sentir la lengua de Harry dentro de ella. Esto no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente, pero las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo eran maravillosamente exquisitas que se dejo llevar por estas.

Después de varios minutos, Harry se alejó de ella y Ginny dejó escapar nuevamente un gemido de frustración, pero casi al instante su cuerpo fue completamente cubierto por el de Harry, quien acomodándose entre sus piernas le dijo suavemente al oído.

- Serás mía. No permitiré que nadie más disfrute de tu cuerpo. Eres mía Gin. Solo mía - al terminar de decir esto se posiciono listo para penetrarla - Solo mía y de nadie más. ¿Te quedó claro?- Cuando estaba justo a punto de entrar en ella, Ginny abrió los ojos rápidamente, tomo fuerza de quien sabe dónde y lo frenó en seco. Lo empujó haciendo uso de toda su fuerza hasta que éste, sin poder evitarlo, cayo de la cama.

- ¡Ouch!... ¡¡Pero qué diablos!! - dijo el moreno al azotar contra el suelo.

- ¡No soy tuya! Así que no me trates como si fuera un objeto del cual puedes disponer cuando a ti se te antoje. ¡¡Me entendiste Harry James Potter!! ¿¡¡Te quedó claro!!?-

- Si… si. Yo… yo lo siento no quise… Olvidémoslo… ¿quieres? Ahora… ¿En que estábamos?- preguntó finalmente mirándola con lujuria y acercándose a ella para continuar con su candente acto.

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada y sin pensarlo se levantó de la cama hacia el lado contrario del ojiverde. Tomo rápidamente la toalla y se envolvió con esta.

- ¿Gin?... ¿Qué… que estás haciendo?-

La pelirroja empezó a recoger la ropa de su "amigo" y tirándosela respondió - Sera mejor que te vayas-

- ¡Pero Ginny! No puedes dejarme… ¡así!- dijo Harry señalando su erección.

- ¡Vete Harry!- gritó la pelirroja señalando hacia la puerta.

- Vamos Gin… no seas así. Deja de comportarte como una niñita y terminemos de una vez lo que empezamos-

- ¡¡NO!!... ¡¡ VETE!!- contesto la joven mientras le abría la puerta para que se marchara.

Harry pasó por su lado, cerró la puerta de un golpe, volteo hacia ella y tomándola de la cintura rápidamente la apretó contra su cuerpo.

- ¡No, Harry! No. ¡Suéltame!-

- ¡NO! Te necesito. Te deseo. Vamos Ginny se que tu también me deseas. Sentí tu cuerpo estremecerse con cada una de mis caricias. Sé que me deseas al igual que yo te deseo, sentí tu humedad, tu excitación. Gin, déjame hacerte sentir el placer de la entrega, déjame hacerte mujer. Juro que no te arrepentirás -

Por más que trataba de resistir, las defensas de Ginny empezaban a debilitarse nuevamente, sí que lo deseaba, deseaba sentirlo sobre su piel, pero no podía, no aun, tenía que detener esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la lengua de Harry recorriendo su cuello y las sensaciones que esto provocaba en ella estaban haciendo que poco a poco la pelirroja empezara a perder la batalla. Se sintió aprisionada contra la pared y pudo sentir la erección del moreno, apretando contra su vientre.

- No… No Harry… Creo que… que ya fue suficiente. Oh… Oh Harry… No… no sigas. Detente por favor-

Harry ignorando por completo sus palabras, tomó sus labios e introdujo su lengua besándola con pasión, con deseos. Ginny con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del moreno y trató inútilmente de alejarlo de ella. Harry sin dejar de besarla tomo sus manos y las levanto poniéndolas contra la pared por encima de la cabeza de la joven. Ahí las detuvo con una de sus manos y con la otra empezó a desprender el nudo de la toalla.

- No.. .No… No lo hagas - empezó a decir Ginny, pero no pudo seguir ya que un gemido traicionero escapó de sus labios al sentir nuevamente la exquisita sensación de la boca de Harry devorando uno de sus senos.

Harry jamás había sentido tanta necesidad por una mujer como lo estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, por la menor de los Weasley, es que sentía que si no la poseía, si no entraba en ella, simplemente moriría. Liberó las manos de la pelirroja y la tomó de las nalgas, levantándola y apretándola más contra la pared.

- Abrázame con tus piernas Gin… Envuélveme entre ellas. Vamos pequeña hazlo - le pedía Harry mientras respiraba con algo de dificultad a causa de la excitación. Ginny hizo lo que le pidió y ambos gimieron de placer.

El ojiverde reposó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ginny mientras se preparaba para entrar en ella, pero el momento fue interrumpido por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

- Ginny - se escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta.

Harry soltó un gruñido y Ginny se separo rápidamente de él.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Ginny estás ahí?-

Aprovechando que Ginny estaba distraída anudándose la toalla, Harry la tomó entre sus brazos y le susurro al oído. –Shhh… No respondas, deja que piense que no estás aquí - y empezó a besar su cuello.

- ¿Ginny? - insistieron nuevamente tocando la puerta.

La pelirroja empujó a Harry y se alejó de él rápidamente, asegurando que esta vez existiera una gran distancia entre los dos. - Ya voy Hermione… Solo dame unos minutos mientras termino de cambiarme -

- Esta bien, pero date prisa que tengo algo muy importante que contarte. Te espero en la sala -

- Si… si… Hermonie ya voy -

Harry sintió unas inmensas ganas de salir y estrangular a Hermione por haber interrumpido su momento, pero al ver a Ginny apoyada contra la puerta, con los ojos cerrados y tratando de controlar su respiración, Hermione pasó al olvido rápidamente. Caminó hacia la pelirroja y acorralándola contra la puerta, froto su excitado miembro contra su vientre, solo para que sintiera que su deseo por ella había aumentado aun mas.

Ginny respiró profundo concentrándose en lo que tenía que hacer y decir, luego abriendo los ojos lentamente se encontró con un par de ojos esmeralda que la miraban con deseo, pasión y lujuria.

- Harry vete por favor. No podemos hacer esto. Reconozco que cometí un gravísimo error, jamás debí de haberte mandado esa lechuza y jamás debí de haberte dicho sobre Dean -

Harry gruñó al escuchar ese nombre y acariciando las caderas de la pelirroja la interrumpió diciendo -No… No lo menciones. No ahora - beso sus labios delicadamente y acaricio sus mejillas y mirándola profundamente volvió a decir - Vamos preciosa… No perdamos mas el tiempo y hagámoslo de una vez-

- ¿Acaso te volviste loco? No pienso hacer nada contigo y mucho menos con Hermione allá afuera -

- Pondré el hechizo silenciador – respondió mientras la alejaba de la puerta y caminaba lentamente, atrayéndola hacia la cama.

- ¡Te dije que no! Ahora vete de una vez –

Pero Harry estaba muy excitado para entender razones. Lo único que quería era hacerla suya, hacerla su mujer en ese preciso momento.

-¡Vete!- le exigió la joven bruja poniendo una buena distancia entre ellos.

- ¡Ya basta Ginny! Yo nunca he suplicado a ninguna mujer para que se acueste conmigo. Ellas solitas se entregan a mi - Harry sabía que estaba siendo engreído y arrogante, pero estaba tan extremadamente excitado que no le importaba ya nada -Son ellas las que me suplican que las lleve a la cama. Estoy siendo demasiado paciente contigo, pero todo tiene su límite. Así que deja ya de hacerte la difícil, sé muy bien que mueres de deseos porque te haga mía. No te hagas de rogar tanto, mira que me puedo cansar de esto e irme a buscar otra mujer –

Ginny lo acribillo con la mirada, todos los sentimientos que la habían hecho desearlo se esfumaron al instante. Sintió como la rabia, la ira, el coraje, la furia y las inmensas ganas de matar al ¡imbécil! en frente de ella, invadían cada poro de su cuerpo.

Harry se asusto un poco, sabía que hacer enojar a un Weasley, en especial a Ginevra Molly Weasley, era un gravísimo error, era casi como firmar tu sentencia de muerte. Por un momento creyó que tal vez no saldría vivo de esa habitación. Pero él también estaba enojado y su enojo venció a su miedo.

La pelirroja se acerco amenazadoramente hacia a él diciendo - Entonces… ¿¡¡Qué carajos sigues haciendo aquí!!? -

- ¡Eso es precisamente lo que me estoy preguntando! ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí con una mujer frustrada y para colmo virgen? Cuando podría estar disfrutando de una grandiosa sesión de sexo con una verdadera mujer-

-¡¡Entonces lárgate!!... ¡¡ Ve y busca a tu jauría de perras en celo para que te hagan el favorcito¡¡… ¡Que te hagan el favor que esta… ¿Cómo fue que me llamaste?... ¡Oh si!... Que esta ¡MUJER FRUSTRADA Y VIRGEN! no te hizo - La joven estaba tan, pero tan furiosa que al terminar de gritarle todo eso, le volteo la cara de un puñetazo - ¡¡Me repugnas!!… ¡Lárgate!... ¡No quiero verte!-

Harry se sobó la mejilla, su paciencia con esa pelirroja realmente había llegado y sobrepasado su límite de tolerancia - ¿¡Te repugno!?... Bueno si la memoria no me falla hasta hace pocos minutos no te repugnaba tanto, es mas estabas a punto de entregarte a mí como las "perras" con las que me revuelco. Además déjame recordarte que esta fue tu idea. ¡¡Fuiste tú la que me busco!!... ¡¡Fuiste tú la que empezó con todo esto de las "clasecillas de sexo"!!... ¡¡Tú me provocaste!!... y ahora te ¿repugno?-

El ojiverde tomó su ropa y empezó a vestirse rápidamente, tratando heroicamente de ignorar su dolorosa erección. - ¡Tienes razón! No tengo nada que hacer aquí. ¡Me largo!... Me iré a buscar a una de mis tantas "perras", así como tú las llamas. Ellas sí que son mujeres de verdad y no unas mojigatas como tú. Es más para que lo sepas antes de que llegara tu maldita nota estaba a punto de follarme a mi nueva secretaria. Esa sí que es una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra -

- ¡¡Entonces lárgate y que te aproveche!! -

- ¡¡Claro que me largo!!... ¡¡ Y claro que lo voy a aprovechar!! Voy a follarla deliciosamente y luego tal vez la lleve a mi casa para seguir fallándola hasta el cansancio -

Ginny tomo un jarrón de cristal que tenia sobre su tocador y lo lanzo con furia hacia el ojiverde - ¡¡Púdrete!!... ¡¡ Eres un puerco!! –

Harry se agachó justo a tiempo, esquivando el pesado objeto que se fue a estrellar contra la puerta.

- ¡¡LOCA… DESQUICIADA!!- le grito el moreno antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

La joven y enfurecida pelirroja fue rápidamente a su mesita de noche y abriendo el cajón, saco su varita. Estaba decidida a ir tras de él, sin importar que solo estuviera cubierta por una toalla. Lo buscaría, lo encontraría y lo hechizaría hasta la muerte, pero fue distraída de su cometido cuando Hermione abrió bruscamente la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡¡ Ginny!!... ¿¡Qué demonios fue…!?- hizo una breve pausa mientras observaba los pedazos de cristal en el piso - ¿Qué… Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?- preguntó finalmente.

- ¡Harry!... ¡¡Harry James Potter Evans!! – fue lo único que pudo responder la enfurecida pelirroja.

---

Harry apareció en su oficina, estaba furioso. Caminó de un lado para otro tratando de tranquilizarse. Cuando estuvo un poco más relajado, se sentó en su escritorio. Su enojo había cesado un poco, pero su erección estaba al máximo. Miró hacia la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces llamo a su secretaria.

Casi de inmediato ésta entró a la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras de ella pregunto mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio moviendo sus caderas provocativamente -¿Si señor Potter?- lo miró como si el moreno fuera un apetecible bistec - ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?-

Harry la miró de arriba abajo, estudiando cada curva de su muy bien formado cuerpo. La observó detenidamente, pero no encontró lo que buscaba. Su cabello era corto y rubio, no largo y rojo. Sus ojos eras pequeños y azules, no grandes y de color miel. Su nariz era larga, no pequeña y hermosa, ni tenía esas pequitas, casi visibles, que adornaban su naricita y que le daban a ese delicado, angelical y bello rostro de Ginny una combinación perfecta de niña y mujer.

La miró una vez más y soltando un suspiro respondió - No, no se me ofrece nada. Ya puede irse a su casa, por hoy ha sido todo. Que tenga un buen fin de semana -

- Gracias, igualmente. Hasta el Lunes, Señor Potter- y terminando de decir esto giró sobres sus talones y ocultando su enojo salió rápidamente de la oficina.

- ¡Mierda!- dijo el moreno, terriblemente frustrado, golpeando su frente contra el escritorio. Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidarse de esa erección que lo estaba matando, pero no pudo. Tomó su varita, apunto hacia la puerta asegurándola mágicamente y luego prosiguió con un hechizo silenciador. Colocó la varita sobre el escritorio, se recostó contra el respaldar de su silla y respiro resignado. Estaba a punto de hacer algo que no hacía desde su quinto año en Hogwarts, darse satisfacción con su gran "mano amiga" mientras pensaba en otra gran amiga, una desquiciada, pero hermosa pelirroja con un cuerpo de infarto.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bueno ese fue el segundo capitulo. Como les parecio?. Lei sus comentarios, gracias a todos. Para la persona que me ayudo con los errores de mi primer capitulo, gracias. El espaniol no es mi primera lengua, pero espero mejorar dia a dia. Bueno sobre los signos de interrogacion y de admiracion, que porque no los puse al principio de la oracion, pues bueno en el ingles solo se ponen al final de cada frase. Muchas veces se me olvida, pero tratare de poner mas cuidado. y sobre mis faltas de la tildes, pues bueno estoy tratando de corregirlo con el Grammar y Spelling Checking, pero a veces se me pasan muchas palabras. Asi que pido disculpas si me falta o me sobra por ahi alguna tilde. Espero un dia no muy lejano tener una gramatica perfecta o casi perfecta y por favor sigan corrigiendome con mis errores, asi es como se aprende. Gracias.**

**Si les gusta la historia y desean mas capitulos dejenme saber. *** Pronto se sabra el porque Harry es asi de mujeriego. Al igual que empezaran a salir a la luz algunas cosillas muy interesantes*** Solo les puedo decir que despues de este capitulo, el mundo perfecto de Harry, el mujeriego empedernido, empezara a cambiar, quedando como dicen por ahi "patas arriba"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo. Espero y les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios y que bueno que les gusto los capitulos anteriores, solo espero que este tambien sea de su agrado.**

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry se mordió el labio fuertemente tratando de ahogar un gemido, pero fracasó en el intento, ya que este escapó de su garganta, estremeciendo su cuerpo y su alma.

- ¡Oooh… Ginny! - dijo finalmente derramándose por completo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras trataba de serenarse, pero fue inútil. Necesitaba más que hacerse una paja, necesitaba una mujer y no cualquier mujer, la necesitaba a ella, necesitaba del cuerpo de esa pelirroja. Tenía que verla y hablar con ella, pero antes necesitaba ir a casa y darse una larguísima ducha de agua fría para terminar de bajarse el calenturón que aun traía. Tomó su varita y limpió aquel desastre, luego quitó los hechizos y después de acomodarse los pantalones, desapareció.

---

Hermione seguía con la mirada a su pelirroja amiga, quien caminaba de un lado para otro mientras despotricaba en contra del gran Harry Potter.

- ¿¡Puedes creerlo Hermione!? ¿Puedes creer lo que ese troglodita machista de ¡TU! amigo me dijo? ¡UYYY! Es que te juro que si hubiera podido le hubiera… le hubiera… ¡LE HUBIERA CASTRADO!-

Hermione aprovechando que Ginny no la miraba, se dio el gusto de sonreír levemente. Esa pelirroja sí que estaba furiosa, parecía un Dragón, Colacuerno Húngaro, enjaulado. Lo único que le faltaba era expulsar fuego y humo por la boca.

¡UY! Es que ese puñetazo que le di no fue suficiente, fue muy poco para lo que en verdad se merecía. ¡Debí de haberlo matado! ¡UYYY!... Es que debí de haber acabado con ese maldito hijo de -

- ¡Ginny! ¡Cuida tus palabras!- le reprendió Hermonie rápidamente antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

- Lo siento – dijo la joven mientras contaba mentalmente hasta diez para tratar de tranquilizarse.

- Entiendo que estés dolida por -

- ¡Yo no estoy dolida! Y menos por culpa de ese ¡idiota! ¡JA! Ya quisiera el estúpido ese -

Hermione la miró alzando una ceja.

- ¡Pues es verdad! ¡No estoy dolida! ¡NO LO ESTOY!- dijo pataleando, como si fuera una niña berrinchuda de cuatro años a la que no le cumplieron su caprichito.

Hermione endureció su mirada, como reprimiendo su actitud infantil y Ginny se calmó un poco - Pues NO estoy dolida – dijo nuevamente, bajando un poco el tono de su voz - Solo estaba exteriorizando lo que pienso acerca del estúpido machismo. Ahora dime… ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que ese energúmeno sea un estúpido machista compulsivo? ¡Y deja de mirarme así!... ¡Que no estoy loca!-

- ¡Esta bien! Pero por favor solo te pido que trates de no involucrar a Lily Potter en tus problemas con Harry.

Ginny la miró fijamente y luego de dar un profundo respiro contesto - Tienes razón. Ella no tiene porque pagar por las estupideces de ese soberano zoquete – volvió a respirar profundamente - Y bueno, la verdad es que tampoco tiene la culpa de tener de hijo a ese semejante prototipo de zopenco.

Hermione tuvo ganas de reír, pero no lo hizo.

Ginny estaba hecha una furia y, aunque ella lo negara, era evidente que el "soberano zoquete" era el causante de toda esa rabia.

---

Harry permaneció bajo la ducha por casi una hora, sentir el agua fría caer sobre su cuerpo había hecho que se relaje un poco, claro no sin antes haberse hecho otra paja pensando en la pelirroja. Se secó el cabello y salió del baño solo con una toalla cubriéndolo de la cintura para abajo. Abrió la puerta de su armario, sacó un par de jeans y una camiseta negra, si iba a enfrentarse con esa fierecilla de hermoso cabello rojo, necesitaba estar lo más cómodo posible. Sonrió extasiado al recordar ese espectacular cuerpo desnudo debajo del suyo, si la suerte estaba de su lado, tal vez volvería a tenerla así esa misma noche y terminarían lo que habían dejado inconcluso.

- Ya caerás chiquita… Ya te probé y no descansare hasta hacerte mía - rió mientras se relamía los labios y luego mientras se terminaba de poner los pantalones dijo mirando hacia su cama - Y hablando de descansar, creo que una pequeña siestecita no me caería nada mal. Estoy molido -

---

Hermione abrió la puerta del apartamento que compartía con Ginny, venia cargada de bolsas. Ron, a último minuto, se había auto invitado a cenar y a la joven no le quedo de otra que ir a comprar comida para saciar el feroz apetito de su novio. Entró a la cocina y después de dejar todo en su lugar, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Ginny.

- ¡Wow, Ginny! ¡Estas increíble! - exclamó al ver a su amiga.

- Gracias. Pero… ¿No te parece muy provocativo?- preguntó la pelirroja, refiriéndose al vestido, mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo.

Hermonie sonrió, se acercó a ella rápidamente y tomando el lápiz labial, para retocarle un poco más los labios, contestó pícaramente - Creí que el plan era volverlo loco -

- Y lo sigue siendo -

- Entonces créeme que con ese vestido lo lograras –

- ¿Tú crees?-

- No lo creo, estoy segura. En cuanto te vea lo tendrás comiendo de la palma de tu mano. Caerá rendido a tus pies- terminó de pintarle los labios - ¡Ya está!... Mucho mejor - Revisó meticulosamente a su amiga de pies a cabeza - ¡Dios mío Santo, Ginny!... Merlín ayude a ese pobre hombre. Ojalá y no le dé un ataque cardiaco en cuanto te vea. Pobrecito no sabe lo que le espera -

Hermione rió divertidísima, tratando de imaginar la cara que pondría su ex compañero de Hogwart en cuanto viera a la pelirroja.

- ¿Ginny?- preguntó la joven al ver una expresión de preocupación y nerviosismo empezando a dibujarse en el rostro de su amiga- ¿Te sientes bien?-

- Hermione … ¿y si no llega? ¿Y si nada de esto sale como lo planeamos? ¿Y si solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo? –

- Va a venir, estoy casi segura de eso, así que no te preocupes. Y bueno si no viene yo ya veré como le hago, pero ese cae porque cae –

- ¿Tú crees? –

- No lo creo. Estoy segura. ¡Por Merlín, Ginny! No olvides que estamos hablando del hombre con el orgullo y el ego más grande de este mundo

Ginny se sentó en la cama en absoluto silencio.

Hermione se sentó a su lado y tomando sus manos entre las suyas preguntó nuevamente -¿Qué sucede nena?- estudio su rostro detenidamente por unos instantes - Ya no estás tan segura de esto ¿Verdad?... ¿Acaso ya te arrepentiste?-

- ¡No!… ¡Sí!… Quiero decir no… ¡Ayy! Ya no sé ni lo que quiero - se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente.

- Ginny si no estás tan segura, entonces no sigas adelante con esto. Solo olvídalo -

- ¿¡Y morir virgen!? ¡¡JAMÁS!! -

-¡Ginny! ¿¡Cuántas veces te lo voy a tener que repetir!? Ya te dije hasta el cansancio que tú no morirás virgen. Y que no se te olvide que si lo sigues siendo es porque tú así lo has querido -

- Es que yo quiero que mi primera vez sea con él. Y no solo mi primera vez, pero también mi segunda, mi tercera y todas las siguientes -

- Entonces no lo dudes más y continua con lo planeado -

- Pero… y si no resulta -

¡Ay ¡ ¡Pero a ti sí que te gusta complicarte la vida y de paso complicársela a los demás! ¿Podrías decirte de una vez? Quieres seguir con esto, ¿¡Sí!? O ¿¡No!? -

La pelirroja se quedó mirando a su amiga, en absoluto silencio, por un breve instante. Se paró y caminó hacia su tocador, observó su reflejo una vez más en el espejo y dijo con una picara y muy decidida sonrisa - ¡Claro que Si! Conseguiré que ese hombre se vuelta loco por mí. Tanto que olvidará que existen otras mujeres. Haré que olvide hasta su nombre. Ese hombre será mío, solo mío –

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, esa pelirroja era capaz de sacar de sus casillas hasta al mismísimo Dumbledore.

- ¡Eres tremenda! Y para colmo estás loca… más loca que una cabra - Hermione no pudo evitar reír divertida - Pero yo también debo de estar perdiendo el juicio si acepte ayudarte en esto-

- Tú no estás perdiendo el juicio – dijo Ginny, riendo igual de divertida que su amiga - Lo que estás perdiendo es la paciencia con el lerdo ese que tengo como hermano y no te culpo. Pero déjame recordarte, querida cuñadita, que no me estas ayudando de a gratis. No olvides que si yo consigo mi cometido, tú también lo harás. En pocas palabras, estas usando todo esto a beneficio tuyo ¡OH! ¡Hermione Granger! ¡Eres una maldita arpía! -

- ¡JA! Mira nada más, el ¡burro! hablando de orejas –

Ambas se miraron y se echaron a reír a carcajadas, siendo interrumpidas por el timbre de la puerta.

- ¡Oh Dios! Ese es Dean, tiene que ser él – dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponía los zapatos.

- Iré a abrir. Quiero ver la cara que pone cuando te vea bajar por los escalones, como toda una Diosa de la sensualidad –

- ¡Payasa! Mejor cierra el pico y ve a abrir la puerta, yo bajaré en unos minutos-

- ¡A la orden mi capitán!- dijo Hermione divertida mientras hacia un saludo militar con la mano y cuando estaba a punto de salir - ¡Espera!- dijo Ginny rápidamente.

Hermione volteó a verla - ¿Qué sucede? ¡Ay! No me vallas a salir con que ya cambiaste de parecer, porque juro que te estrangulo ahora mismo –

- ¡NO! No es eso. Solo quería saber si pudiste… bueno tú ya sabes. ¿Pudiste hacerlo? –

- ¡Oh, eso!- sonrió llena de orgullo - No te preocupes que ya me encargue de ese asuntito. ¡Fue pan comido! -

- ¿Y como lo hiciste? –

- ¡Ah no! Se dice el milagro mas no el Santo -

- ¡Oh, Hermione! ¡Eres lo máximo!-

- Por supuesto que lo soy – rió divertida - Pero solo júrame algo –

- Lo que quieras-

-Júrame que ¡nunca!... ¡jamás de los jamases! le contarás a Ron nada de eso. Porque si se entera, me mata y de paso te mata también a ti –

- No te preocupes, será nuestro pequeño secreto - respondió la pelirroja mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

---

Harry despertó abrazado a una de las almohadas y sonrió al recordar su sueño con Ginny. Se movió levemente, se sobó los ojos con una mano y se estiró para desperezarse. Miró a su alrededor, el cuarto estaba ya algo oscuro, al parecer la pequeña siesta se había prolongado más de la cuenta.

- ¡Diablos! - maldijo mientras se levantaba de la cama rápidamente. Tomó su varita, apuntando hacia donde se encontraba una lámpara y la prendió. Se pasó las manos repetidas veces sobre su alborotado cabello, tratando inútilmente de ordenarlo y luego tomando sus lentes, que estaban sobre la mesita de noche, desapareció.

Ni bien apareció en el apartamento de sus amigas, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la habitación de la pelirroja y sin detenerse a tocar si quiera, abrió la puerta - ¡¡Ginny!!_ entró, pero no encontró a nadie. Caminó hacia el baño - ¡Ginny tenemos que hablar! - pero tampoco la encontró ahí. Salió de la habitación y en el pasillo tropezó con Hermione.

- ¡AAHH!... ¿Harry?… Pero ¿Qué?… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- ¿Donde está Ginny?- exigió saber de inmediato.

- ¡Hola Harry! Yo estoy muy bien. ¡Gracias por preguntar! ¿Y tú como has estado? – dijo la joven con sarcasmo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

- ¡¡Hermione!! ¿¡Donde diablos esta Ginny!? – volvió a preguntar el ojiverde, caminando detrás de ella.

- ¡UY! Pero que humorcito. Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo ¿Verdad? -

- ¡¡HERMIONE!! ¡No estoy jugando! ¡Dime de una maldita vez donde esta Ginny!-

- ¡¡Ella NO está!! ¡Salió! ¿Satisfecho? -

- ¿A donde fue?-

- A una cita -

- Así que siempre se atrevió a salir con Dean -

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ya lo sabías?-

- Si -

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? Solo yo lo sabia -

- Eso no importa ahora. ¿A qué hora salieron y para donde fueron?-

- ¿Ehh? No lo sé – contestó rápidamente sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry la observó por breves instantes, era obvio que estaba mintiendo - ¡Mientes! ¡Claro que lo sabes! Y en este preciso momento me vas a decir para donde carajos se llevó ese ¡idiota! a Ginny.

Hermione lo miró desafiante. Ese tonito autoritario con el que le estaba hablando no le agradaba para nada - ¿Así? Y si no se me da la gana de decirte ¿Qué? -

Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina.

"_Tranquilo Harry" _Escuchó de pronto a su vocecilla interna_ "Tranquilízate. A ver cierra los ojitos. Muy bien, ahora respira profundo y cuenta hasta diez. Perfecto, ahora abre los ojos y suaviza tu mirada. No la mires como si quisieras asesinarla, sé que es difícil pedirte esto, pues si por mi fuera ya la estaría enterrando diez metros bajo tierra. ¡Diablos que mujer para mas testaruda! Pero muerta no nos sirve de nada. Si la matas no sabremos a dónde demonios ese ¡infeliz desgraciado! se llevó a nuestra pelirroja. Mejor cambia la táctica, recuerda que se atrapan mas moscas con miel que con hiel_.

Harry dejó escapar un leve gruñido de frustración, aunque le pesara, tenía que reconocer que esa vocecilla insoportable tenía razón.

- Por favor Hermione. Por favor dime donde esta Ginny . Yo se que tú lo sabes. Ella siempre te cuenta todo – al terminar de decir esto último quedo petrificado.

**¡OH, NO! ¿Sera acaso que Ginny le contó lo que estuvo a punto de pasar esta tarde entre nosotros? ¡Diablos! ¿Sera por eso que no quiere decirme donde está? **pensó, el aturdido morenito, mientras sentía una ola de calor recorrer su cuerpo entero.

- Pero tú sí que eres terco. Ya te dije que no lo sé – alcanzó a escuchar decir a su amiga.

- Pues no te creo - dijo seriamente mientras sentía como su paciencia se agotaba poco a poco. La miró fijamente por unos instantes y luego una sonrisa entre traviesa y diabólica se dibujo en su rostro.

- ¿¡Qué!?- preguntó la joven al ver como el ojiverde la miraba.

- Si no me das la información que quiero, le diré a Ron que no sabes freír ni un huevo y que quemas hasta el agua –

- ¡Ah! No te atreverías - dijo Hermione rápida e incrédulamente mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo amenazador.

- ¡Oh, claro que sí! Si no me dices donde esta Ginny en este momento… Yo le diré a Ron que compras comida de un restaurante muggle, muy conocido por cierto, y que la haces pasar por comida preparada por ti. La decisión está en tus manos Hermione- Sabia que el chantaje era vil, bajo y muy despreciable, pero estaba tan desesperado por encontrar a Ginny que no le importó. Además realmente no iba a hacerlo, solo quería asustarla un poquitín. Lo único que esperaba es que Hermione mordiera el anzuelo.

- ¡Harry, eres un maldito chantajista! ¡Está bien te lo diré, pero solo si me juras que cerraras el ¡pico!-

- Lo juro - respondió divertido. Esto debería pasar a la historia, Hermione, la bruja más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, había caído redondita en su pequeña trampa.

- Se fueron a cenar. Dean pasó a buscarla y se fueron hace como una hora aproximadamente. ¿Alguna otra pregunta más ¡Señor Potter!? -

- No eso es todo. Muchas gracias por su colaboración Señorita Granger- respondió Harry y sin decir más se dirigió hacia la sala seguido de Hermione. Se sentó en el sofá y volvió a decir - No te importa si la espero ¿Verdad?-

- Claro que no. Si no te importa pasar la noche en el sofá -

Harry la miró sin entender - ¿Que quieres decir con eso?-

- Bueno que Ginny no vendrá a dormir - respondió Hermione tan tranquilamente como si hubiera dicho que uno más uno eran dos.

- ¡¡COMO QUE NO VENDRA A DORMIR!!... ¡¡Dijiste que fueron a cenar!!- El ojiverde se levanto rápida y bruscamente de su asiento.

**¡Oh, sí!****... Aquel que dijo que la venganza era dulce, tenía toda la razón. **Pensó la joven al ver la cara desencajada de su amigo - Si eso fue lo que dije. Dean invitó a cenar a Ginny a ¡SU APARTAMENTO! y de paso la invitó a pasar la noche con él –

- ¿¡Y me lo dices así tan tranquila!? –

Hermione solo se encogió de hombros.

- Pero… Pero… ¿¡Por qué carajos no la detuviste!? ¿¡Qué clase de amiga eres!?-

-¿Y que querías que hiciera?... ¿Que la amarrara a la cama para que no saliera? –

- ¡Por supuesto! Esa hubiera sido una muy buena idea. Yo lo hubiera hecho -

Hermione lo miró como si estuviera loco - ¡Ginny ya no es una niñita!... Por si no te habías dado cuenta, ya es toda una mujer. Es lo suficientemente capaz para decidir por ella misma. Y si ella quiere pasar la noche con Dean o con cualquier otro es su decisión y hay que respetarla -

- ¿¡Respetarla!? ¡JA!... Por favor no me hagas reír. Esa mocosa aun no sabe nada de la vida y mucho menos de los hombres. Y no voy a dejar que el infeliz ese abuse de su inocencia –

- ¡Ay, Harry por favor!... No seas tan melodramático y cursi. Deja a Ginny en paz y deja de protegerla tanto que no es de vidrio. Ella es capaz de cuidarse por sí sola. ¡Por Dios, eres peor que Ron! –

- ¡Pues no me importa lo que pienses! Ahora por favor dame la dirección de ese degenerado-

- ¿Para qué la quieres?-

- ¿¡Como que para que!? No será para enviarle un arreglo floral ¿verdad?... ¡Voy a ir a buscar a Ginny! No voy a permitir que pase la noche con ese maldito. No se ve bien que una señorita se quede en casa de un hombre soltero a dormir. ¡Eso no está bien! -

- ¡JA!... Pero esto sí que es el colmo de los colmos. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que eso no está bien?... Cuando por tu casa desfilan diferentes mujeres todas las noches. ¡Grandisimo descarado! Y mejor no opines porque sales perdiendo. Además no te preocupes que lo que menos Ginny hará será dormir. No creo que Dean se lo permita - Hermione rio divertida y Harry tuvo ganas de estrangularla.

- ¡CÁLLATE! No me pareció nada gracioso lo que acabas de decir -

- ¿Así?... ¿Y por qué no? -

- ¡Mira Hermione! Eso es algo que no pienso discutirlo contigo. ¡Ahora! ¿Me darás la dirección de ese mal nacido ¡SI! o ¡NO!? -

- ¡NO! - respondió rápidamente y Harry realmente quiso matarla - Lo siento mucho Harry, pero no pienso darte la dirección para que vayas y arruines la gran noche de mi amiga -

- ¡Ginny no tendrá ninguna gran noche con ese miserable¡ -

- ¿NO?... ¿Y por qué no? -

- ¡Porque yo lo voy a impedir! –

- ¿Así?... ¿Y se puede saber cómo lo harás, si no sabes donde están?-

- Eso no es ningún problema porque en este preciso momento… tú me dirás donde es que queda ese maldito apartamento o sino Ron se enterara de tu secretito -

Hermione lo estudió cuidadosamente por breves instantes y luego armándose de valor le dijo - ¡Pues no te diré nada! Así que si quieres dile mi "secretito" a Ron, la verdad ya no me importa- sonrió triunfante al ver la expresión de su amigo.

- ¡Esta bien, tu ganas! ¡No me la des! Tengo otros medios para conseguirla. No en vano soy considerado uno de los mejores aurores del mundo mágico. ¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda! ¡Que tengas muy buenas noches ¡ - dijo rápidamente y justo cuando estaba por desaparecer, Ron apareció en medio de la sala.

- ¡Hola amor! ¿Ya esta lista la cena? Tengo un hambre feroz que solo la rica comida preparada por las delicadas manos de mi hermosa noviecita puede saciar – terminando de decir esto, se acercó a la joven para darle un beso. Harry rió con sarcasmo al escuchar a su amigo decir esto último y Hermione lo acribilló con la mirada.

Ron volteó hacia el moreno, al notar su presencia -¡Harry!... ¿Pero dónde te habías metido hermano? Te busque esta tarde en la oficina para ver si querías ir a tomar un par de copas a la cantina, pero ya no estabas.

- ¿Eh?... Es que… tenía algunos asuntos que resolver –

- ¡Oooh, ya veo! ¿Y estuvo buena la follada? – preguntó curiosa y pícaramente.

- ¡RON!- gritó Hermione exasperada.

- Lo siento – dijo Ron rápidamente y luego dirigiéndose a la cocina preguntó - ¿Qué cocinaste amor? Muero de hambre –

En cuanto Ron entro a la cocina, Harry se acercó a Hermione y mirándola fijamente dijo – Te daré una última oportunidad. Dame esa maldita dirección –

- ¡NO!-

- ¡Diablos! Eres una cabeza dura!-

- ¡JA! Mira nada más quién habla -

- ¡HMM… QUE RICO! ¡Preparaste comida china!- gritó Ron desde la cocina.

- DAME… ESA… DIRECCION – volvió a decir Harry mientras apretaba los dientes fuertemente.

- ¡NO!-

- ¡Hermione! ¡Te exijo que me des esa dirección ahora mismo! –

- ¿Qué dirección?- preguntó el pelirrojo entrando a la sala mientras se chupaba los dedos que estaban embarrados con algún tipo de salsa.

- ¡RON! – le reprimió Hermione. Al parecer su querido novio en vez de estomago tenía un barril sin fondo, pues se la pasaba comiendo todo el día y nunca estaba satisfecho.

- Disculpa amor, es que tengo muchísima hambre – respondió Ron con una dulzura que derritió el corazón de su amada -¿De qué hablaban? ¿Qué dirección es la que quieres Harry?-

- La dirección del apartamento de Dean Thomas – respondió rápida y tranquilamente – Pero Hermione no la sabe –

- ¡Pero amorcito!- dijo Ron incrédulo mirando a su novia - Como no la vas a saber si justo esta tarde le enviamos una invitación para la fiesta sorpresa de Ginny . No recuerdas que estuviste repitiendo, como lora, una y otra vez la maldita dirección hasta que la puse en la invitación - cerró los ojos como tratando de recordar algo y prosiguió - 501 de la Quinta Avenida. Apartamento 4T… Ves hasta ya me la memorice - dijo finalmente.

-¡RON! – gritó Hermione y Harry sonrió a más no poder.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó inocentemente y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, su novio era un caso perdido.

- ¡Gracias Ron! - dijo el moreno sonriendo de oreja a oreja - Bueno, como no me gusta hacer mal tercio, me voy. Disfruten su velada – terminando de decir esto desapareció.

- ¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar Ron al sentir la mirada de Hermione sobre él. Esta sonrió y acercándose a él respondió amorosamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla - Nada cielito, no me hagas caso. Mejor vamos a poner la mesa para cenar-

Ambos, tomados de la mano, empezaron a caminar con dirección a la cocina - ¿Y Ginny donde esta?- preguntó el pelirrojo rápidamente al percatarse de la ausencia de su hermana.

---

Ginny y Dean, después de disfrutar de una agradable y muy deliciosa cena, conversaban divertidos en la sala mientras tomaban una copa de vino tinto.

- Dean todo te quedo perfecto. Y la comida… ¡HMM!... Estaba deliciosa. Jamás hubiera imaginado que fueras tan gran cocinero -

- Bueno ese es solo uno de mis múltiples talentos -

- Ah y aparte eres modesto – dijo la pelirroja burlonamente mientras reía divertida.

- ¿Que quieres que haga? Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan perfecto - rió igual de divertido que su hermosa acompañante - ¿Deseas otra copa de vino, cariño?-

-¡Uhm! Si por favor –

Dean se levantó del sofá y tomó ambas copas, ya vacías. En ese preciso momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- Oh, pero… ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?... ¿Cariño, podrías por favor abrir mientras traigo mas vino? - preguntó mientras divertida y coquetamente le guiñaba un ojo.

- ¡Claro! Con mucho gusto - respondió Ginny, respondiendo a su coqueteo con otra guiñada de ojos.

Dean salió de la sala con dirección a la cocina y Ginny se levantó para ir a abrir la puerta. Y cuando lo hizo…

- ¿¡TU!?... ¿¡Pero qué diablos estás haciendo TU aquí!?- preguntó la pelirroja rápidamente al ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿Pero qué modales son esos Ginny? - dijo Harry mientras la miraba con una sonrisa socarrona que hizo rabiar a la pelirroja - ¿No me piensas invitar a pasar? -

- Pero por supuesto que… ¡¡ NO!! -

Dean entró a la sala - ¿Quien es cariño?-

- Nadie importante - respondió Ginny rápidamente cerrando la puerta, pero no pudo llegar a hacerlo ya que algo lo obstaculizó.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada para ver qué demonios le había impedido estampar la puerta contra la cara de ese prepotente engreído y abrió los ojos enormemente al ver lo que era. Levantó la mirada rápidamente y encontró un par de ojos verde esmeralda que la miraban penetrantemente con una mezcla de burla y desafío. Volvió a bajar la mirada y sin pensarlo dos veces levantó su delicado pie y clavó el puntiagudo y largo taco de su zapato, lo más fuerte que pudo, sobre el molesto, irritante y gran pie del ojiverde, haciendo que este soltara un pequeño, pero agudo chillido de dolor.

**¡AH, Diablos! ¿¡Pero de qué carajos están hechos esos malditos zapatos? ¡Ouch!... creo que me ****perforó el pie **

- ¿Harry? – preguntó un sorprendido Dean mientras se paraba junto a una muy satisfecha Ginny.

- Si… soy yo – respondió con un leve tono de dolor mientras posaba su mirada sobre aquel diablillo de cabello rojizo.

**¡Ah, no chiquita! Esto sí que te va a salir muy caro. Ya luego me encargare de pasarte la factura**.

- ¿Harry, que haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar Dean, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Harry rápidamente apartó la vista de aquel hermoso cuerpo que tanto deseaba y mirando a su ahora rival respondió sonriendo lo mas hipócritamente posible - ¿Qué sucede "amigo"? ¿Acaso no te agrada mi visita?-

- No es eso. Es solo que no nos habíamos visto en varios años y bueno es sorprenderte verte aquí, justo ahora. La verdad es que no sabía que conocieras mi dirección - dijo Dean lo más amablemente posible.

- Pues bueno amigo ya ves que sí. Oye me gustaría mucho entrar y charlar un poco, pero aquí tú "cariñito" no me deja pasar – dijo sonriendo y luego mirando a la joven volvió a decir - Vaya Ginny, si hubiera sabido lo buen guardaespaldas que eras, te hubiera contratado hace mucho tiempo – y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Ginny lo miró con ganas de matarlo a golpes y sin decir nada se hizo para un lado, dando paso al intruso. Harry la miró divertido y entró triunfante mientras se juraba así mismo que de ese apartamento solo saldría con esa rebelde, testaruda y exquisita pelirroja. La sacaría de ahí aun así ella no quisiera. A las buenas o las malas la sacaría de ese maldito lugar.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bueno, ahi les deje el tercer capitulo. Les gusto? Espero que si. Si desean que continue dejenme saber y subire el proximo capitulo lo mas pronto que se me sea posible. Una vez mas gracias por sus comentarios. Ahora si Harry sabra lo que es amar a Dios en tierra de Indios. **


	4. Chapter 4

**** Hola a todos!!... Wow!!... No puedo creer cuanto tiempo paso desde el tercer capítulo. Mil disculpas por no actualizar pronto. Es que los estudios cada día ocupan mas de mi tiempo. Y de semana en semana que esperaba para actualizar se pasaron sin darme cuenta los meses. Una vez mas mil disculpas y tratare de actualizar mas seguido. Bueno tampoco tan seguido, pero tratare de que no pase tantos meses entre capitulo y capitulo. Espero y les guste este capítulo, la inspiración no estaba al 100%, pero trate lo mejor que pude. A continuación el cuarto capítulo de Mujeriego Empedernido. ****

* * *

Ginny, con cara de muy pocos amigos, observó como aquel latoso invasor cruzaba por el marco de la puerta, se cruzó de brazos y refunfuñando volteó hacia otro lado para no verle la cara.

Dando un gran paso hacia adelante, el ojiverde hizo su ingreso triunfal al apartamento, no sin antes palmear, "accidentalmente", el muy bien formado trasero de la joven.

La pelirroja se sobresalto ante aquel contacto, rápidamente giró y le lanzó una mirada asesina **¡Uuuy! ¡Grandisimo pervertido!** Harry sonrió divertido y le guiño un ojo coquetamente.

El intruso continúo su camino y al dar una rápida ojeada al lugar, su actitud triunfante y sonrisa socarrona se fueron por el caño. Frunció el ceño, lo que vio no le gustó en lo más mínimo, se sintió irritadamente encabronado y tuvo unas inmensas ganas de despellejar vivo al maldito de Dean Thomas.

Rosas rojas y velas blancas, de todos los tamaños, decoraban la sala en su totalidad. La luz proveniente de la chimenea y de las velas era lo único que alumbraba el recinto. Frente a la chimenea, había un gran cobertizo en el piso, con varios cojines sobre este, a un lado la mesita del centro con una fuente llena de exquisitas fresas y otra con chocolate derretido. Todo parecía estar listo para una gran noche de pasión.

Harry rápidamente volteó a ver a Ginny, como exigiendo una explicación, pero la joven ni siquiera se inmuto ante esos ojos verdes esmeralda que la miraban amenazante, llenos de reproche y disgusto.

Ginny le sostuvo la mirada mientras una ligera sonrisa de triunfo, satisfacción y desafío se dibujaba en su hermoso rostro. ¿**Y a este que es lo que le pasa?... ¿Pero acaso piensa que con una de sus miraditas de macho posesivo voy a caer arrodillada frente a él, temblando como gelatina? ¡HA! Pues si es eso lo que espera entonces que espere sentado porque parado se cansara.**

Harry frunció aun más el ceño al ver la actitud desafiante de la joven.** ¡Cínica desvergonzada! **Pensó rápidamente mientras sentía sus entrañas siendo carcomidas lentamente por la ira.** Se te debería de estar cayendo la cara de vergüenza, mas sin embargo estas ahí parada como si nada y sonriendo descaradamente… Definitivamente eres una… ¡SINVERGUENZA!** Cerró los ojos para tratar de serenarse y controlar el instinto asesino que estaba creciendo en el, tenía que calmarse porque sino terminaría cometiendo una locura.

-¿Eh? ¿Harry? – dijo Dean, acabando con los pensamientos asesinos de un indignado ojiverde – No me lo tomes a mal, pero… ¿a que es lo que has venido realmente? –

- Si la memoria no me falla, creo haberte dicho que vine de visita –

- Si es verdad, eso ya lo habías dicho, pero… ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe el "honor" de tu visita?-

A pesar del tonito de sarcasmo, Harry trató de responder lo más calmadamente posible – Por nada en especial, solo pase a saludar eso es todo- y sin esperar a ser invitado a sentarse, avanzó hacia el centro de la sala, cayendo cómodamente despatarrado sobre uno de los sillones.

Las caras de Dean y Ginny hicieron que se le olvidara su rabieta y muy divertido dijo sin pena alguna – Pero no se queden ahí parados, por favor tomen asiento -

La pelirroja volteó a ver a Dean como diciendo "¿Y a este que mosca le pico?". Dean levantó ambas cejas y ambos hombros al mismo tiempo y le respondió con otra mirada que la joven interpretó como un "¿Y a mí que me preguntas? Es más amigo tuyo que mío"

- ¿Y ustedes que es lo que esperan? Vamos siéntense, pónganse cómodos. No sean tímidos - dijo Harry repentinamente y luego observando las dos copas de vino que Dean aun traiga en las manos volvió a decir – Mmm, vino tinto –

-¿Eh?... ¿Deseas una copa? – preguntó Dean aun algo confundido y Harry aceptó encantado.

Cuando el anfitrión entró a la cocina, Ginny se acercó a Harry rápidamente y en un tono bajo que solo Harry pudo escuchar, pregunto muy molesta - ¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí!?-

Pero Harry no respondió pues en ese momento estaba muy ocupado devorándola con la mirada.

Ginny traía puesto un vestido negro escotado, el cual ya había visto horas atrás. El cabello lo tenía recogido, dejando al descubierto su delicado cuello. Esos ojos verde esmeralda, recorrieron una vez más aquel exquisito cuerpo, deteniéndose en una de sus partes favoritas. Se relamió los labios mientras recordaba su textura y sabor.

Ginny bajó la mirada hacia el punto donde el joven mago había clavado su mirada. Al darse cuenta donde se habían posado esas hermosas esmeraldas que tenia por ojos, rápidamente se llevó ambas manos hacia su escote, cubriendo sus dos bien formados senos, de aquella mirada lujuriosa. El escote era algo provocador mas no llegaba a ser vulgar, pero la mirada pervertida de Harry la hizo sentir como si estuviera completamente desnuda.

- ¿Qué es lo que miras, DEPRAVADO? – preguntó en tono irritado mientras con una mano tomaba un cojín de uno de los sofás y se lo tiraba con fuerza.

Ágilmente, Harry lo atrapó en el aire antes que lo golpeara en la cara y mirándola como para comérsela dijo mientras colocaba el cojín a un lado – Diablos, Ginny. Te ves tan exquisitamente hermosa. ¿Qué te parece si nos largamos de aquí y nos vamos a un lugar más privado?... Mi habitación por ejemplo -

- No iré contigo a ningún lado. ¡Primero muerta! Ahora lárgate de aquí o voy a …- Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Dean entró a la sala.

El joven, le alcanzó la copa a Harry, quien después de tomar un sorbo, dijo sin pena alguna -No quiero sonar confianzudo, pero no he probado bocado desde la mañana. ¿No tendrás por ahí algo de comer? –

Ginny bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, no podía creer semejante desfachatez.

- Si claro… quedó algo de la cena. Si gustas… –

- ¡Estupendo! Gracias por la invitación- respondió Harry rápidamente sin darle tiempo a completar su pregunta. Dean sin saber que mas decir, opto por salir de la sala, dejando a los dos "grandes amigos" solos nuevamente.

- ¿¡Qué!?... Tengo hambre – soltó de repente el ojiverde, al notar la forma en la que Ginny lo estaba mirando.

- Pero tú sí que eres un descarado. ¡Vete Harry!... Quiero que te vayas en este preciso momento. ¿¡Me oíste!?-

- ¿Sin comer? -

- ¡SI! … ¡Sin comer! ¡¡Ahora… lárgate!! – pataleó la pelirroja y al ver que este no movía ni un dedo, lo tomó de la mano y empezó a jalarlo para que se parara. Pero Harry jaló con más fuerza y la joven cayó sentada sobre las piernas del ojiverde.

Harry sin desperdiciar la oportunidad, la abrazó fuertemente y después de aspirar el aroma de su roja cabellera, dijo con voz muy sensual -Te ves exquisita. Este vestido resalta cada curva de tu hermoso cuerpo, pero definitivamente te prefiero desnuda, sobre mi cama y debajo de mí cuerpo –

- ¡Harry suéltame! - Empezó a forcejear la joven para deshacerse de aquel abrazo – ¡Suéltame!...Dean puede entrar en cualquier momento -

- Olvídate de él – dijo Harry mientras besaba el cuello de la pelirroja

- No… no… no pue… puedo, estamos en su casa. ¿A… Acaso ya lo olvidaste? – dijo la joven con algo de dificultad, su cuerpo empezaba a estremecerse ante el contacto de los labios de Harry sobre su piel.

- No, no lo olvide- la apretó mas contra su cuerpo, aspirando extasiado el sensual aroma que emanaba de toda ella, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba peligrosamente por debajo del vestido.

_¡Diablos!_ Pensó la joven al sentir la mano de Harry acariciando uno de sus muslos mientras subía ansiosamente hacia el centro de su feminidad.

Haciendo uso del poco razonamiento que aun quedaba en ella, tomó la mano de Harry, la sacó de debajo de su vestido y parándose rápidamente dijo mientras se arreglaba la falda del vestido – Voy a decírtelo una vez más – lo miró fija y amenazadoramente - Quiero que te largues de aquí. Tienes dos minutos para desaparecer de mi vista –

- No puedo ricura – sonrió divertido – Seria muy descortés de mi parte si me marchara ahora. No puedo irme y despreciar la amable invitación a comer de nuestro "gran amigo" Dean . No, definitivamente no puedo hacerle ese desplante –

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada, no podía creer que alguien pudiera ser tan sínicamente descarado. La pelirroja frunció el ceño mientras lo estudiaba cuidadosamente y con una determinación que sorprendió tanto a Harry como a ella misma, dijo en un tono sugestivamente seductor con matices de inocencia.

-Pero creí que querías que fuéramos a tu casa… a tu habitación… para ser más exacta –

Harry la miró entre pasmado e incrédulo, no sabía cómo interpretar lo recién dicho por la joven.

- ¿Estás hablando enserio?-

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso ya cambiaste de parecer?-

- Bueno como dijiste que primero muerta antes de ir conmigo a algún lado - respondió el sexy ojiverde tratando de no sonar muy ansioso.

- Esta bien, si no quieres entonces no insistiré. Aunque creo que hubiera sido una noche bastante… interesante -

Harry la miró a un con escepticismo y con justa razón, pues sabia muy bien que Ginevra Weasley podía llegar a ser una gran embustera, cuando se lo proponía. Antes de dar el primer paso, tenía que estar seguro que esa diablilla no lo estuviera jugando sucio.

- No he cambiado de parecer. Aun quiero y deseo llevarte a mi casa… mi cama… para ser más exacto, pero quiero que entiendas que si vamos no será precisamente para hablar. Una vez pongamos un pie ahí, no habrá vuelta atrás- le hecho una mirada llena de lujuria -Una vez ahí no tendrás escapatoria. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero verdad?- finalizó relamiéndose los labios.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Respondió la joven sentándose justo frente a él - Además tengo muchas ganas de pasar una noche muy… "movida". ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir verdad?- esto último lo dijo mientras cruzaba las piernas lo más lenta, sensual y seductoramente posible.

Harry tragó fuertísimo, esa pelirroja era la tentación personificada. La miró fijamente en total silencio por unos instantes.

- ¿Tratando de leer mi mente Potter?-

- No. Solo me preguntaba qué es lo que estabas tramando –

- ¿Yo? No entiendo a que te refieres – contestó la pelirroja tratando de sonar lo más inocentemente posible, pero a Harry le sonó tan inocentemente falsa que no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Bueno- dijo Ginny con resignación mientras se levantaba de su asiento –Como veo que no te interesó la idea de la noche "movidita"- Empezó a caminar sensualmente con dirección a la cocina – Iré a ver porque Dean tarda tanto- Sonrió satisfecha cuando la risa de Harry cesó de inmediato y siguió caminando sin voltear a verlo, pero solo pudo dar un par de pasos más antes de ser detenida por un par de fuertes brazos que rodearon su fina cintura.

– ¡Un momento chiquitita!... ¿Para donde crees que vas, Eh? – la abrazó mas fuerte - Jamás dije que NO estuviera interesado. Así que no des por terminada esta conversación- Aspiró la exquisita fragancia de su roja cabellera y luego de depositar un suave beso en su delicado cuello le susurró al oído – Vámonos de aquí - tomó el lóbulo de su pequeña oreja entre sus dientes y jaló suavemente, sonrió complacido al sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía entre sus brazos – Te deseo tanto. Tengo tantas ganas de ti - volvió a decir, restregándose contra su trasero para que sintiera cuanto la deseaba.

" _¡Diablos! Si que tiene ganas!"_ Fue lo único que pudo pensar la pelirroja al sentir la excitación de Harry y sentir como sus defensas se desvanecían poco a poco ante los encantos y carias de esa tentación hecha hombre.

Harry la giro entre sus brazos quedando cara a cara - Vámonos de aquí. No lo pienses más y solo vámonos – besó su cuello nuevamente y sin dejar de abrazarla la empezó a encaminar hacia la puerta de salida.

Esa misma noche sin importarle nada ni nadie, la haría su mujer. Ni el mismísimo Voldemort, recién resucitado, impediría que esa noche saciara su feroz apetito sexual con ese delicioso y delicado manjar. La virginidad de Ginny tenía los segundos contados.

* * *

***** Bueno ese fue el capitulo. Espero y les guste. Tratare de no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y una vez mas si en algo me equivoque, si algún "horror" ortográfico cometo por ahí, mil disculpas. Trato de revisar con mucho cuidado, pero nadie es perfecto y a veces se me escapan algunas cositas y aunque me ayuda mucho el corrector pues no todo sale siempre como uno quiere. Pero juro que hago lo mejor que puedo. Muchos besos a todos.*****

**Déjenme saber que les pareció y gracias a las personas que me dan sus críticas constructivas, las tomo mucho muy en cuenta para mejorar mi escritura, pero ténganme paciencia. **


	5. Chapter 5

***** ¡OH MY GOD!... No puedo creer cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que actualizo la historia. Millones de disculpas, pero el tiempo es casi nada para mí desde que empiezo con cosas de la universidad… Por fin encuentro algo de tiempo y lo primero que dije es tengo que actualizar si no hago ahora van a pasar otros dos años. Así que aquí dejo un capitulo mas, espero y les guste y que no se olvidaron de mi, ni de esta historia… aunque sí lo hicieron no los culpo… ( : - { sniff… sniff ) *****

- Harry… no… espera - dijo Ginny mientras trataba, sin éxito alguno, de liberarse de aquellos fuertes brazos que la tenían deliciosamente aprisionada.

- No… no quiero… no quiero… ni puedo… esperar más - respondió el excitado ojiverde, atacando a besos el delicado cuello de la causante de su excitación y masajeando su hermoso trasero.

- Harry… no… -

- Shhh – fue la única respuesta de Harry antes de atacar su boca, besándola con una pasión tan desenfrenada que tomó de sorpresa a la joven.

La acorraló contra la puerta, apretándola con su cuerpo. Restregó su pelvis contra el cuerpo de la pelirroja para hacerle sentir, una vez más, cuanto la deseaba. Estaba tan frenéticamente excitado que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era arrancarle el vestido y hacerla suya ahí mismo. Y lo habría hecho si no hubiera sido interrumpido por la fastidiosa voz de Dean Thomas.

- Harry, espero y te gusten los mariscos. No es por presumir, pero me quedaron riquísimos. Si no pregúntale a … - pero no pudo seguir diciendo mas, ya que al entrar a la sala no encontró señal alguna de su hermosa invitada, ni de su latoso y exasperante ex compañero de Hogwarts.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Ginny?... ¿Harry? - los llamó mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Esperó unos segundos por algún tipo de respuesta, camino hacia el pequeño comedor y nada. Colocó el plato sobre la mesa y se quedó mirándolo como si este, de un momento a otro, fuera a darle una explicación. Suspiró profundamente, se sentó, dio otro rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Suspiró por segunda vez mientras le daba una última mirada al plato. La comida ya había sido recalentada, si la guardaba para el día siguiente los mariscos se echarían a perder. Así que no quedándole más opción, tomo el tenedor y empezó a comer. Aun se sentía algo lleno de la cena compartida con Ginny, pero no podía tirarla a la basura, la comida le había quedado demasiado buena para desperdiciarla de esa manera.

La desagradable sensación y el vértigo causado por la repentina aparición hicieron que Ginny se aferrará con todas sus fuerzas al atlético cuerpo de su, nada desagradable, raptor.

La pelirroja se abrazó tan fuerte a él, que a Harry no le "quedo" más opción que sacar provecho del momento de confusión y vulnerabilidad de su hermosa acompañante. Rápidamente sus manos, que hasta ese momento habían estado muy ocupadas masajeando aquel firme trasero, subieron hasta llegar a aquella fina cintura que lo volvía loco. Sin previo aviso, la rodeó con sus brazos y la levantó mientras retrocedía lentamente hacia el sofá que estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos detrás de el. Cuando las piernas de Harry chocaron con el sofá, se dejo caer sobre este lentamente y empezó a atacar nuevamente el cuello de Ginny.

Segundos después, ya recuperada de su breve malestar, la joven pelirroja abrió los ojos lentamente y hecho una rápida mirada a su alrededor. A pesar de la poca iluminación pudo reconocer el lugar perfectamente. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y mientras un suave gemido escapaba de sus labios, pudo darse cuenta de cuatro cosas muy importantes.

Uno.- Estaba en el apartamento de Harry.

Dos.- Estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

Tres.- Sus senos estaban siendo succionados deliciosamente.

Cuatro.- Estaba completamente perdida.

Su cuerpo, muy a pesar de sí misma, estaba respondiendo a cada caricia. Ahora sí que por tanto buscarle, le había encontrado la quinta pata al gato.

"_¡Te lo advertí!... Te dije que no jugaras con fuego porque te quemarías. ¿Pero escuchaste mis sabios consejos?... ¡Claro que NO!... Como siempre hiciste lo que se te dio la gana. Pues ahora te aguantas por cabezotas" _

Ginny soltó un gruñido de exasperación, como odiaba escuchar esa vocecilla, en especial cuando tenía razón. Pero lo que más odiaba es que esa fastidiosa vocecilla era muy parecida a la de su gran amiga, la sabelotodo, y futura cuñada, Hermione Granger.

Harry, con un ágil movimiento, la acostó en el sofá y la cubrió con su cuerpo mientras la besaba descontroladamente. Tenía que sentirla, entrar en ella, hacerla suya o se volvería loco de tanto desearla.

"_¿ Y ni siquiera te llevará a la cama ? ¡ Qué desconsideración ! Por lo menos por ser tu primera vez debería hacerte sentir especial. Dejaras de ser virgen sobre este sofá y solo Merlín sabe con cuantas se abra revolcado aquí mismo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, dudo que la cama sea diferente. Bueno pero si a ti no te importa pues a mí menos. Después no te quejes cuando no quiera saber de ti ni para que le des la hora"_

Ginny volvió a soltar un leve gruñido, como odiaba esa vocecilla, pero tenía que admitir que otra vez volvía a tener la razón.

"_¡Pero por supuesto que la tengo!"_

Cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de serenarse y así poder recuperar el control de su traicionero cuerpo.

Harry dejó de besar los labios de la pelirroja para atacar su cuello, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Sintió ese pequeño y delicado cuerpo estremecerse debajo del suyo y se sintió totalmente perdido en el deseo. Con una mano empezó a acariciar el centro de su feminidad mientras que con la otra mano empezaba a desabrocharse el pantalón.

Al sentir el sonido del cierre del pantalón de Harry, Ginny abrió los ojos rápidamente. Trató de recomponerse, ella no podía entregarse a Harry. Esto no era lo que ella había planeado.

-Harry … no… espera un momento - logró decir rápidamente mientras colocaba la palma de sus manos sobre el masculino pecho y lo empujaba para separarlo de ella.

- Shhh no digas nada – dijo el moreno alejándose de ella solo para empezar a bajarle las bragas.

Ginny aprovechó ese momento para tratar de incorporarse, pero, en ese mismo instante, Harry levantó la mirada y Ginny quedó de piedra. La luz de la luna iluminaban esos hipnotizadores y hermosos ojos verdes, que la miraban con un profundo deseo.

Harry la miró maravillado, la luz de la luna no hacía más que embellecerla a tal punto que por un momento pensó estar viendo a un ángel. Y por un momento, solo por una milésima de segundos, olvidó aquel exquisito cuerpo que tenía aprisionado bajo el suyo y se concentró por completo en aquel hermoso rostro y en aquellos maravillosos ojos cafés que lo miraban con gran sorpresa, pero a la vez llenos de una dulzura infinita.

Ginny olvidándose de todo y de todos, inclusive de ella misma, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, lo atrajo hacia ella y sin pensarlo siquiera, lo besó con toda la pasión que existía en su ser.

Algo dentro de Harry cambio al sentir nuevamente esos exquisitos labios besándolo con una pasión indescriptible, retorno el beso con la misma intensidad. La besó como nunca antes había besado a otra mujer en su vida, estaba perdido en aquel beso. Si el cielo se caía a pedazos o el mismísimo Voldemort resucitado aparecía en ese preciso momento, no le hubiera importado. Lo único que quería era seguir perdido en ese hermoso mundo a donde los labios de Ginny lo habían transportado.

Luego de varios minutos, se vieron obligados a separarse a causa de la falta del valioso oxigeno. Ambos con la respiración algo agitada, se quedaron mirando en silencio por un breve instante.

**¡Por ****Merlín! ****Pero ****que ****hermosa ****es.** Pensó Harry mientras le acariciaba delicadamente una de las mejillas, Ginny no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante aquel suave contacto.

**¡Por ****Merlín, ****estoy ****perdida!** Pensó la pelirroja mientras disfrutaba de aquella caricia.

"_¡No! ¡No lo estas! Aun puedes ponerle un freno a todo esto. Aléjate de él y desaparece lo más rápido que puedas. ¡Vamos tu puedes! Empújalo, dale uno de tus fabulosos derechazos, por confianzudo, y ¡corre!"_

Era verdad, si no huía de ahí, su nombre pasaría a la larguísima lista del libro de revolcones de ese grandísimo desgraciado. Tenía que escapar y lo más rápidamente posible antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"_¡Aleluya!"_

Pero del dicho al hecho….

"_¡Oh! No"_

Abrió los ojos rápidamente al sentirse siendo levantada por los fuertes brazos del morocho. Se miraron en silencio mientras el caminaba con ella en brazos con dirección a su habitación. El corazón de Ginny empezó a palpitar tan fuerte que pensó que en cualquier momento le daría un paro cardiaco. Ahora si que estaba completamente perdida y no porque no pudiera escapar de las "garras" del grandísimo desgraciado en cuestión, el gran problema era que ella no quería escapar.

Harry la depositó delicadamente en la cama y sin perder el contacto visual con la pelirroja, empezó a desabotonarse la camisa.

Ginny tragó fuertísimo, la verdad es que esto no le estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, pero diablos como podía imaginar que Harry iba a llegar a estos extremos.

"_¿Y qué esperabas después de tu grandísima idea de las clasecillas de sexo? ¡Por Dios! Estamos hablando de Harry Potter, por supuesto que el muy mañoso no iba a desperdiciar semejante propuesta" _

**Pero...****pensé ****que ****sería ****distinto ****conmigo. ****Me ****repitió ****hasta ****el ****cansancio ****que ****era ****su ****mejor ****amiga, ****que ****me ****respetaba ****por ****sobre ****todas ****las ****cosas. ****¿Y ****qué ****es ****lo**** que hace ahora****?**

"_¿Eh?… ¿Tratarte como a una de sus perras en celo?"_

**¡Diablos!... ¡Sí!**

-Harry… creo que… que deberíamos hablar – logró decir la joven mientras trataba de controlar sus hormonas.

- ¿Hablar? – la cubrió con su cuerpo - Creo que podemos ocupar el tiempo en cosas mucho más productivas y divertidas - la besó para dar punto final a la breve conversación y dar inicio a la diversión.

Pero la diversión fue interrumpida, a solo escasos segundos de haber sido empezada, por un par de golpes en la puerta.

Ginny se sobresaltó y trató de sacarse de encima a Harry, pero este se lo impidió – Shh… tranquila pequeña… No es nada – y continúo besándola como si no se hubiera producido ninguna interrupción.

-¿Nada?... pero si están tocando la puerta grandísimo zopenco – gruño la joven, mientras lo empujaba con más de fuerza.

Nuevamente los golpes fastidiosos en la puerta volvieron a escucharse, esta vez acompañados por una voz, que para desgracia de ambos, sonó demasiado familiar.

-¿ Harry? –

El recién nombrado, detuvo la tarea de comerse a besos a la hermosa joven que aun tenía bajo su cuerpo y volteó su cabeza con dirección a la puerta.

-Es Ron – susurró la pelirroja mientras dirigía una mirada angustiante hacia la puerta.

De ahí en adelante las cosas, para ambos jovenes, pasaron como si se tratara de una película de suspenso y horror.

-¿ Harry estas ahí? ¿Puedo pasar? – escucharon la voz de Ron nuevamente mientras veían como la perilla de la puerta empezaba a girar.

En ese momento Ginny dejó de respirar y Harry maldijo para sus adentros. ¡No le había puesto seguro a la puerta!

Para su "defensa", no estaba acostumbrado. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, ya que una de sus reglas principales, después de la de no acostarse con la misma mujer dos veces, era jamás traerlas a su casa. Además en el apartamento solo vivían Ron y el.

Maldijo nuevamente. Ron era motivo MÁS que suficiente para haber asegurado esa maldita puerta. Después de todo era con la hermana de este con la que estaba a punto de echarse unos polvos.

" _¡__¿Pero __en __qué __diablos __estabas __pensando?__!__ " _Chilló asustada su vocecilla interna_.__ " __Oh __si__… __lo __había __olvidado. __Es __que __tú __nunca __piensas __cuando __estas __con __las __hormonas __todas __alborotadas. __Es __más __la __única __cabeza __que __te __funciona __en __esos __momentos __es __la __que __tienes __ahí __abajo __entre __las __piernas.__ "_

Harry gruño fastidiado mientras observaba como la puerta se abría más y la cabeza rojiza de su aun mejor amigo se asomaba cada vez más.

**¡Oh ****Merlín! ****Ron ****va ****a ****matarme. ****Soy ****hombre ****muerto. **Pensó con resignación**.**

"_¿Matarte?... Castrarte diría yo"_

**¡Me ****lleva ****el ****diablo! **Pensó mientras maldecía, una vez más, su condenada mala suerte.

***** Espero y les gusto, tratare no demorar para el próximo capítulo me falta corregir algo de detalles y cambiar algunas cosas para tratar de que quede un capitulo para agrado de ustedes. Demorare un poco, pero prometo que no será tanto tiempo como ha pasado para actualizar este capítulo. Pero eso es seguro que terminare la historia… no dejare sin acabarla… eso es una promesa. Ahora me voy porque tengo que ir a la biblioteca, tengo mucho trabajo para hacer…pero entre tiempo libre que tenga usare para terminar los próximos capítulos y actualizar lo más posible que pueda. Mil gracias y una vez más mil disculpas *** ¡Ah y tratare hacer capítulos más largos! **

.


	6. Chapter 6

*****Una vez más siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero si ves las cosas en positivo, por lo menos no tarde otros dos años en actualizar jejeje. No tengo mucho tiempo para dedicarle a mi historia, pero el tiempo que encuentro por ahí trato de dedicar el cien por ciento. Espero y les guste este capitulo, trate de meter más humor y dar un poco solo un poquito de descanso al erotismo, entre Harry y Ginny. Espero sea de su agrado*****

-¿Qué diablos?- fue lo único que pudo decir Ron al ingresar por completo a la habitación de su amigo, ya que la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos lo había dejado perplejo.

Harry estaba en la cama con una mujer, o por lo menos eso es lo que parecía.

La iluminación del cuarto era mínima, pero a pesar de eso se podía distinguir claramente dos piernas femeninas a cada lado del cuerpo de Harry. Pero que Harry estuviera en la cama con una mujer no fue lo sorprendente, lo que lo había dejado pasmado fue el hecho de que había traído a una mujer a su apartamento, para follarla.

**Pero Harry nunca trae sus "aventurillas" a casa, eso está más que prohibido. **

Al instante la curiosidad, Weasley, empezó a carcomerlo, quería conocer a la mujer que le había hecho romper una de las famosas y más importantes "Harry Reglas". Pero, más que la mujer en cuestión, fue otra cosa que llamó su atención más de la cuenta. Parpadeo varia veces al oír la voz de su amigo que le decía algo que no pudo descifrar ya que se encontraba ocupado estudiando los zapatos de esa mujer que se le hacían muy familiares. Esos zapatos ya los había visto antes, pero ¿Donde?.

El corazón de Harry palpitaba descontroladamente. Palpitaciones producidas por la excitación de sentir a Ginny aun debajo de su cuerpo y por el intenso terror de ver a Ron ya dentro de la habitación.

El moreno cerró los ojos esperando su destino fatal. Su muerte o castración definitiva.

"_O ambas, pues podría matarte primero y luego castrarte o viceversa"_ opinó la fastidiosa e inoportuna vocecilla, cuyo comentario solo logró que sus nervios se alteraran a un más de lo que estaban. Sabia lo sobreprotectores que eran los hermanos Weasley cuando se trataba de Ginny.

¡Diablos!, muchas veces él había sido participe de las reuniones, especiales y secretas, que estos tenían para idear nuevas formas de tortura para los malditos malnacidos que quisieran aprovecharse de la inocencia y virtud de su "pequeña hermanita" y quiso patearse el trasero ya que, ahora que lo recordaba, la castración había sido idea suya. Pero ¿Cómo podía imaginar que se convertiría en uno de esos malditos malnacidos?

¡Qué ironía! Sentía como si la vida se burlara de él, ya que sería castigado por Ron y por todos sus hermanos con, tal vez, una o más ideas que él había acotado para hacer de la lista de torturas una más larga y lo peor de todo más sanguinaria. Pagaría las consecuencias por un acto aun no cometido. Pagaría por los platos rotos y sin haberlos roto, aun.

"_Pagaras la cuenta y sin siquiera haberle dado ni una probadita a tan exquisito y carísimo manjar."_

Y era precisamente eso lo que lo tenía encabronado. Moriría sin haber gozado el cuerpo de esa sexy pelirroja.

Suspiró resignado a su triste destino. Esperó y esperó, los segundos pasaban y nada. Una pequeñísima esperanza nació en su interior. Tal vez aun podría salvar su pellejo, sabía que sería solo como dar patadas de ahogado, pero por lo menos trataría de que su amigo lo escuchara. Era ahora o nunca.

Harry abrió los ojos y al ver a su amigo, no supo si reír a carcajadas u orinarse del miedo, pues el rostro del pelirrojo era inexpresivo. Luego vio con pánico, como este dirigía su mirada directamente hacia el rostro de Ginny,

-Ron puedo explicarlo –

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la voz de su amigo – Yo… yo… ¡Diablos!... Yo lo siento mucho, no creí que… ¡Diablos!... solo venia a preguntarte algo… Lo… lo siento… lo siento mucho - sin decir más salió como un rayo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Harry quedó, como en trance, mirando el lugar donde segundos antes de hallaba su amigo. No podía creerlo. ¡Estaba vivo! Y lo más importante… ¡Enterito!

" _¡Wow!… Increíble. ¿Sera que aparte de tonto también es ciego el pobrecillo?"_

**¡JA!… ¡Vivo y enterito! **

"_¡Uhm!… O tal vez… "_

_**¿Qué?... ¿Qué con el tal vez?**_

"_Será que tanta calma y confusión sea solo una gran actuación?... ¿Será que solo quiere despistarte para que no descubras su próximo paso?... ¿Será que fue a la cocina en busca del cuchillo más grande y con mas filo?... ¿Será que entrará en los próximos segundos con cara de desquiciado para acabar con tu miserable vida? _

El morocho tragó fuertísimo… **¿Será?**

"_Me pregunto qué es lo que hará primero… ¿Castrarte o degollarte?... Yo pienso que primero te castra y luego te hace picadillo. ¿Tú qué crees?"_

A Harry se le puso la piel de gallina. Sintió un tremendo escalofrío, de tan solo imaginar tan sangrienta escena.

-"¿Puedo explicarlo?"- la voz de la joven pelirroja lo volvió a la realidad -

-¿Uhm?- dirigió su mirada hacia la joven bruja, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de angustia, fastidio y frustración. Y al verla despeinada, con la cara colorada y algo sofocada comprendió el porqué de la reacción no violenta de su amigo. Al parecer la confusa reacción de Ron se debía a que no había logrado ver a su hermana. Ginny había logrado cubrir su rostro con una de las almohadas.

**¿Pero en qué momento lo hizo que ni cuenta me di? **

"_¡Eso es lo que menos importa en estos momentos, grandísimo idiota!... Lo importante es que esa hermosura acaba de evitar que decapitaran a nuestro GRAN amigo."_

Era verdad, por lo menos estaba completito.

"_Bueno por lo menos hasta el momento"_

¿Cómo diablos se explica esto? – Preguntó Ginny mientras soplaba unos molestosos mechones, de su roja cabellera, que cubrían su rostro. – ¡Y quítate de una maldita vez que me estas aplastando! – volvió a decir empujándolo para poder salir debajo de el.

-¿Quitarme?- la miró como si estuviera loca - pero si aquí estoy muy cómodo - respondió luego el muy descarado con una sonrisa socarrona. Al parecer el susto recién pasado había quedado en el olvido absoluto.

_¿¡Qué! … ¿Acaso de volviste mas idiota?... Te acabas de salvar de una muerte o castración segura, o quizás ambas y tú quieres continuarle… Definitivamente eres un caso perdido"_

Ginny quedo congelada. _"Este sí que se pasó de sinvergüenza"_

Harry empezó a acariciarle las piernas. Era verdad que se había llevado un tremendo susto al ver a Ron dentro de la habitación, pero… ¿Era eso suficiente para quitarle la calentura que traía encima y sobre todo las enormes ganas de poseer ese exquisito cuerpo?... ¡Por supuesto que NO!

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Potter- Dijo Ginny empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas hasta dejarlo recostado, boca arriba, al lado suyo. Harry trató de abrazarla, para atraerla a su cuerpo, pero la pelirroja de un rápido movimiento logró sentarse y levantarse de la cama.

Sin siquiera voltear a verlo, empezó a arreglarse un poco, peinando su hermoso cabello rojizo con los dedos, luego a acomodarse el vestido y luego… luego, pues y luego no le quedo más remedio que voltear a verlo y medio encabronada y medio avergonzada le pregunto a regañadientes – ¿Harry?-

-¿Si muñequita?-

- ¿Dónde dejaste mi… mi…?

-Tu… Tu… ¿Tú que corazón? – sonrió divertido

-Mis bragas - dijo roja como un tomate. ¡Diablos! ¿Pero cuando se los había quitado que ni cuenta se dio?

Mientras tanto en la sala, Ron se recuperaba de su asombro. Jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que Harry trajera a una de sus conquistas a casa. No pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada, al parecer el cazador había sido cazado. Esto tenía que saberlo Hermione inmediatamente. Se disponía a desaparecer cuando un sonido proveniente de su estomago lo distrajo. Necesitaba algo dulce, aun no podía creer que Hermonie no hubiera preparado un postre y con lo rico que le salían. Se dirigió a la cocina para ver si encontraba algo para saciar su antojo de dulce. Abrió el refrigerador y se sintió en el paraíso, una torta de chocolate lo estaba esperando para ser devorado.

-Eres el colmo – dijo una ofuscada pelirroja

-Pero ya te dije que no recuerdo donde quedo tu tanguita- dijo Harry sonriendo, acostado aun en la cama, mientras observaba divertido a su muy malhumorada acompañante gatear por cada rincón de la habitación buscando la prenda perdida.

-Espera, creo que la acabo de ver por alla – dijo el ojiverde rápidamente.

- ¿Dónde?- preguntó la joven bruja volteando a verlo.

- Por halla – fue lo único que respondió.

Ginny volteo hacia donde este señalaba y gateó rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba un pequeño sillón -¿Aquí?- volvió a preguntar mientras se agachaba y miraba debajo del sillón.

-Si- respondió Harry cambiando su posición,para poder apreciarla mucho mejor.

- ¿Estás seguro? Creo que te ha parecido, aquí no hay nada-

- Tal vez si te agachas un poco más y metes la mano más adentro -

Ginny hizo exactamente lo que este le dijo y Harry obtuvo como regalo un espectacular ángulo de su trasero.

-Aquí… no… hay… nada- hablaba la pelirroja con algo de dificultad, debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por meter su brazo lo mas fondo posible de debajo de ese sillón. Sacó su brazo y se agachó aun mas para ver debajo de este -Nada, no veo nada- soltó un soplido de frustración.

- Sin embargo yo estoy viendo algo exquisitamente maravilloso, el mejor trasero que he visto en mi vida- soltó Harry mientras la miraba con una sonrisa más que lujuriosa.

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada, ese sí que era un tremendo descarado y a la máxima potencia. Se levantó rápidamente ya no quiso mirarlo más porque si lo hacía dos cosas podían pasar. Lo mataba a golpes o se lo comía a besos.

-Ven aquí bomboncito que quiero comerte – le soltó socarronamente el morocho mientras palmeaba su cama.

- Vete al diablo – le soltó la pelirroja antes de desaparecer.

Harry se quedó mirando pasmado hacia donde solo pocos segundos atrás se encontraba su pelirrojo delirio. Maldijo por enésima vez en ese día, había olvidado que esa diablilla podía aparecer y desaparecer a la hora que se le diera la gana. Mañana mismo cambiaria el sistema de seguridad para que esa hermosura una vez dentro no pudiera desaparecer así de fácil.

Hermione miraba a Ron con cara de pocos amigos. Esté, sin percatarse de nada, le relataba la situación en la que había encontrado a Harry y a su misteriosa acompañante, al mismo tiempo que se devoraba una, no tan pequeña, torta de chocolate que había traído con él, al aparecerse, no más de veinte minutos atrás.

Hermione no aguantó más y explotó contra su novio – ¡Ya basta Ron! Te atragantaras si sigues comiendo y hablando de esa manera. Y te juro que si eso pasa, no moveré ni un dedo para ayudarte-

-Pero que pesada que estas hoy- susurró antes de llevarse otra gran cucharada de torta a la boca.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-

-Namorcito-

- ¿¡Qué! ¡ Ronald Weasley por Merlin! Cuando será el día en puedas hablar sin estar atascándote de comida. Arrasaste con toda la cena y todavía sigues comiendo. ¡Eres el colmo! –

- Esta bien, pero no me grites. Harás que me caía mal la comida. ¿Que acaso no sabes que después de comer uno tiene que estar tranquilo y descansar para hacer la digestión? –

- ¡JA! No me hagas reír. Eso contigo es imposible. No le das tiempo a tu pobre cuerpo para digerir todo lo que te comes porque todo el tiempo te la pasas TRAGANDO-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- chilló el pelirrojo ya algo irritado -Hablas como si comiera las veinticuatro horas del día y por si no lo sabes, parte de esas horas duermo como todo ser normal y hasta donde yo sé, uno no puede comer mientras duerme. SABELOTODO-

-En tu caso no me sorprendería que hasta en tus sueños te estés atascando de comida-

-¿Qué? ¡Ahora hasta mis sueños quieres controlar!- soltó sin querer el pelirrojo.

-¡Lo sabia!... ¡Eres un caso perdido!-

Y así fue como Harry los encontró al aparecer en medio de la sala.

- ¿Otra vez discutiendo?... ¿Y ahora por qué?-

-No te metas Potter- le advirtió Hermione

- ¡Uy! Que genio… ¿Espero y me concedas mis tres deseos?-

- Púdrete - dijo su amiga mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba de mala gana.

-No le hagas caso, creo que esta con el periodo-

-¡Ron!-

-¿¡Podrían callarse de una maldita vez! Estoy cansada y lo único que quiero es dormir, pero sus ladridos no me dejan- se escuchó la voz de Ginny desde el corredor. Al ingresar a la pequeña sala quiso seguir regañándolos, pero no dijo nada y no dio un paso más al percatarse de la presencia de Harry.

El ojiverde tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo más que sobre humano para no correr hacia ella y comérsela a besos, pues traía puesta solo una pequeña batita que le cubría a puras pena el trasero y dejaba expuestas esas dos sedosas y hermosas piernas que había estado acariciando solo minutos atrás. Al principio pensó que solo eso era lo que cubría ese hermoso cuerpo, pero la batita se abrió cuando ella empezó a caminar nuevamente y pudo notar que debajo llevaba puesto un top negro y unos shorts muy cortitos. Harry trago en seco al verla también descalza, que acaso no había nada imperfecto en ella, hasta sus pies eran jodidamente sexys.

-¿Y tú qué diablos haces aquí?- preguntó la pelirroja mientras miraba al morocho de mala gana.

-¿Qué, tu también estas con el periodo?- preguntó Ron al ver a su hermana igual o más irritada que su novia.

-¿Ah?- Ginny miró a su hermano sin entender, mientras este recibía un almohadazo por parte de Hermione y Harry se reía a más no poder.

Justo cuando la pelirroja iba a despotricar contra su querido hermano por ser tan idiota, toda su atención fue desviada a lo que este estaba comiendo.

Harry dejó de reír al ver también la muy familiar torta de chocolate que este comía -¿Ron?-

-¿Mmm?-

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- volvió a preguntar mientras señalaba la torta.

Ron se hizo el desentendido y continuo comiendo con gusto.

¡Ronald Weasley! – Hermione se acercó a él y jalándole la oreja fuertemente volvió a decir -Te dije que dejaras de comer de una maldita vez ... ¡Esto es increíble!... ¡No puedo creerlo!-

- ¡Yo tampoco puedo creerlo! – chilló Harry –¡ Esa torta es mía! – y al igual que Hermione tomó a Ron de la otra oreja y se la jaló con fuerza.

- ¡Ayyy! Suéltenme que me duele-

Ginny caminó hasta donde se encontraban los demás y sin decir nada le arrebató la torta a su hermano.

-¡Ginny!- gritó Ron - Eso es mío-

Pero Ginny ni se inmuto, solo se sentó frente a él y prosiguió a disfrutar uno de sus postres favoritos.

- ¿Tuyo?... ¡Mío querrás decir!- lo corrigió Harry quien jalaba más fuerte de la oreja de su amigo.

-¡Ya suelten mis orejitas que me las van a arrancar!- dijo un ofuscado Ron librándose finalmente del fuerte agarre de esos dos – ¡y tu deja de comerte mi torta!- miró con reproche a su hermana.

-Esa torta es mia y le doy permiso a Ginny para que se lo coma – dijo Harry mientras miraba enternecido como esa dulzura de mujer disfrutaba de cada bocado.

- ¿Tu qué diablos haces aquí?- preguntó Ron irritado mientras observaba a su hermana con gran envidia -¿Qué no estabas muy ocupado fallándote a la zorrita esa que llevaste a tu cama?-

Ginny se atoró y Hermione corrió a auxiliarla mientras Harry tomaba a Ron del cuello de la camisa y levantándolo del sillón empezó a zarandearlo con fuerza.

-¡No vuelvas!... ¡Jamás en tu cochina vida dirigirte a ella de esa manera!... ¿¡Me entendiste!- de un empujón lo volvió a sentar en el sofá. Harry rápidamente se acercó a Ginny y se arrodillo frente a ella, quien tosía descontroladamente, tenía los ojos aguados y estaba muy colorada -¡Hermonie, un vaso con agua!- ordenó y está dejó de darle palmadas en la espalda a su amiga para ir corriendo a la cocina.

Ginny se tomó el agua de poco a poco y cuando se sintió mejor se lo entregó a Hermione.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- le preguntó Harry mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos y le acariciaba la cara.

-Sí, gracias, pero hubiera sido más fácil y rápido a ver hecho aparecer el agua ¿No les parece?- dijo sonriendo mientras ambos amigos se sentían como unos reverendos asnos.

Harry tomó la torta, para colocarla en la mesita de centro, pero Ginny lo detuvo - ¡Ey! Yo estaba comiendo eso- se lo arrebato de las manos y continuo comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hermonie puso los ojos en blanco. _Weasleys tenían que ser._

Harry rió con ganas. Ginny era única, le valían un cuerno las calorías, la grasa y todas esas tonterías de las cuales el resto de las mujeres se preocupaban. Era increíble que con todo lo que se comía tuviera ese cuerpo de Diosa, seguro era por todo el ejercicio que hacía en sus entrenamientos de Quidditch, no por gusto era la mejor jugadora de las Arpias. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de acariciarle las piernas, pero sabía que si lo hacía era hombre muerto. _¡Diablos!... tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos._

-Ginny ya no sigas comiendo te vas a volver a atorar- dijo Ron acercándose –Mejor dame eso-

La pelirroja rápidamente lo apunto con el tenedor – ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses o te juro que te saco los ojos con esto-

-¡Giiiinny!... No seas egoísta, yo también quiero.

-NO-

-¡Harry dile que me dé un poco!-

- A mi no me metas en esto. Además no me tienes muy contento que digamos-

- Esta bien, discúlpame por traerme tu torta completa –

-y…-

-Disculpa por llamar zorrita a tu zorrita- dijo sonriendo traviesamente

Harry frunció el ceño y Ginny le dio una patada en la canilla.

-¡Ay!... ¡YA!... ¡Ya!... ¡Esta bien! Disculpa por llamar de esa manera a tu distinguida y desconocida dama- y luego mirando a Ginny preguntó – ¿Y tú?... ¿Por qué diablos me pateaste?-

-Por solidaridad a Harry y porque eres un maldito irrespetuoso. Como puedes llamar a si a alguien que ni siquiera conoces-

-¿Y tu si?-

- No, pero estoy segura que si Harry la llevo a su casa-

-Querrás decir cama- la corrigió su hermano.

-¡Como sea!... Pero estoy segura que si él la llevó a su casa es porque debe ser muy especial, además debe ser una joven muy hermosa, inteligente y muy… muy hermosa. ¿Verdad Harry?-

- Si, es una mujer muy especial, muy hermosa, muy inteligente y muy… muy hermosa- sonrió embobado

-Como sea… Ahora… ¡Dame esa torta!- ordenó Ron.

-NO-

-Damela Ginevra-

-NO-

- ¡Ay Dios mío santo!... Parecen un par de críos… ¡No los aguanto más!… Estaré en mi habitación revisando unos papeles- gritó Hermione ya cansada de tanto dime y di rete y luego mirando a Ron le dijo amenazante – ¡Y tú!... No te atrevas a buscarme hasta que hayas madurado- y terminando de decir esto se fue dando grandes zancadas.

Harry y Ginny se empezaron a burlar de Ron y este aprovechando un descuido de su hermana, le quitó la torta.

-¡Ron!- chilló indignada se levantó y empezó a perseguirlo por toda la sala.

-Ron devuélvele la torta- dijo Harry sonriendo muy divertido ante la escena. Hermione tenía razón, esos dos eran un par de críos.

-¡No!... Además en su fiesta sorpresa podrá comer torta hasta hartarse-

-¡Ron!- Harry ahora sí que lo mataba por ser tan boca floja.

-Lo siento… lo siento… ¡Diablos se me salió sin querer!... Lo siento-

-¿Qué fiesta?- preguntó la pelirroja - ¿Me tienen preparada una fiesta?... ¿Una a parte de la reunión en la Madriguera?... ¿Invitaron a todos mis amigos?... ¡Ay qué emoción!... ¿Qué me pondré?... ¿Qué me pondré?- y salió corriendo hacia su habitación para buscar el atuendo perfecto.

- ¿Ron?- el tono en su voz era algo intimidante.

-Sí, Harry- dijo casi en un susurro.

- Si de algo valoras tu vida, será mejor que desaparezcas ya… porque no se cuanto podre controlar las ganas que tengo de matarte-

-Pero fue un accidente-

-¡Ron desaparece de una maldita vez!-

-A la orden jefe- dijo en voz chillona y luego desapareció.

Harry sin pedir permiso, entró a la habitación de Ginny y la vio entrar y salir de su closet cargando una gran variedad de vestidos. Esto le trajo recuerdos muy agradables y se preguntó si de nuevo le modelaría los modelitos como lo había hecho ya antes.

Cerró la puerta y se tiró en la cama mientras la miraba toda ajetreada entrando y saliendo del closet, parecía una ardilla corriendo de un lugar a otro.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de la fiesta?- le reprochó Ginny mientras tiraba otro montón de vestidos sobre la cama.

-Porque hasta pocos minutos atrás seguía siendo una fiesta sorpresa-

-¿Dónde será?-

- Eso seguirá siendo una sorpresa-

-¡Pero Harry!... si ya se lo de la fiesta. ¿Qué más da si me entero donde será?-

-Quiero que te sorprendas aunque sea con el lugar, ya que el bocón de TU hermano arruinó lo de la fiesta-

-¿Sera en una de tus casas?-

-No te diré nada- rio divertido

_Bueno Ginny hora de usar tus encantos. _Pensó mientras volteaba a verlo con una mirada picara.

Harry dejó de sonreír y la miró algo alarmado.

Ginny se acercó a la cama y jugando con el borde de su batita le dijo en la voz más sensual que pudo.

-No seas malito. No querrás que me aparezca en fachas y hacer el ridículo en mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Verdad que no?-

El morocho tragó fuertísimo al ver esa maldita batita subirse un poco mas mostrándole unas braguitas de encaje. La miró fijamente a los ojos mientras la pelirroja ponía carita de niña buena e inocente.

**¡Arpia!** Pensó mientras bajaba la mirada nuevamente a esas braguitas que lo están poniendo cachondo. **Se quitó el short a propósito, usará tácticas de seducción para sacarme la verdad. Es una tramposa**_._

-Corazón, tú te ves hermosa hasta en fachas- trato de relajarse

-Mentiroso- le dijo haciendo puchero – Me veré horrenda y todo porque no me quieres decir donde será la fiesta-

-Cariño, solo vístete como para una fiesta. ¿Cuál es el problema?-

Ginny refunfuño por lo bajo y soltando su batita se alejó de la cama.

Harry respiró aliviado.

"_Uff… De la que nos salvamos, esa pelirroja sí que es de peligro. Un minuto más y no solo le hubieras dicho donde se realizaría la fiesta, pero también toda la información secreta del ministerio_"

**¿Me hubieras podido culpar si eso sucedía?**

"_No y la verdad no sé cómo te aguantaste y te quedaste ahí quietecito después de ver esas braguitas. ¿Las viste? Justo como nos gusta__**"**_

**Si, si las vi y la verdad es que ni yo sé cómo me aguante y con las ganas que le tengo.**

"_¡Eres mi héroe!"_

-Bueno en ese caso me pondré esto_- _escuchó decir a Ginny mientras le mostraba un pedacito de tela negra.

-¿Y eso que es?-

-¡El vestido que me pondré para mi fiesta!- respondió emocionada.

Harry miró el pedazo de tela como si este le hubiera hecho la más terrible de las ofensas -¿Y dónde está el resto del vestido?-

-No te hagas el chistoso. Este es todo el vestido. Es nuevo, había olvidado que lo tenía. Lo estrenaré para mi fiesta "sorpresa"- rio divertida mientras hacía comillas con los dedos en la ultima palabra.

El ojiverde saltó de la cama y arrebatándoselo de las manos dijo irritado - ¡Oh no!... ¡Claro que no!. Tú esto no te lo pondrás. No saldrás en este trapo que apuras penas te taparan las tetas y trasero. Sobre mi cadáver- tiró el vestido al piso y lo pisoteo.

-Eso ultimo se puede arreglar muy fácilmente -dijo tomando su varita, de su mesita de noche, y apuntándolo con esta.

-Déjate de tonterías y no me apuntes con esa cosa- ordenó en tono firme aunque por dentro estuviera temblando de miedo. Ginny con varita en mano y molesta era caso serio.

-¡Déjate de tonterías tú !... ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo ponerme? No te pases de la raya Potter o no respondo de mí-

-Vamos Ginny se razonable- prefirió cambiar de táctica, saldría perdiendo si la hacía enojar – ¿Acaso quieres que te estén mirando las tetas, el culo y las piernas?-

Ginny colocó la varita sobre su mesita nuevamente – Son mis tetas, es mi culo y son mis piernas y puedo disponer de estos como me plazca y si quiero mostrarlos pues los muestro. ¿Algún problema con eso?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí! No quiero que ningún depravado te este mirando y excitándose para que luego se haga una paja pensando en ti-

- ¿Así como tú?- bromeó Ginny.

-¡Si!-

" _¡Uy! … Pero que idiota e imbecil que eres… ¿Naciste así o te perfeccionaste con el tiempo?"_

La pelirroja abrió los ojos enormemente.

-¡NO!... Quise decir NO_- _se revolvió el cabello nerviosamente – ¡Diablos! Me haces decir cosas que… Tienes la gran virtud de desesperarme y sacarme de mis cabales. ¿Acaso lo haces a propósito?- Quiso desviar el tema, pero… ¿a quien quería engañar?... con otra persona tal vez lo hubiera conseguido , pero esta era nada más y nada menos que Ginevra Weasley, más conocida, como la señorita testarudez. Ahora como diablos saldria de esta.

***** Bueno ahi esta el capitulo, espero les guste. Espero que haya podido dar un descanso al erotismo un poquito, solo un poquito jejeje. En el proximo capitulo la fiesta "sorpresa" y mas dolores de cabeza para Harry. Tratare no tardar tanto, tratare. Pero de que termino esta historia lo termino... Mil gracias por leer y tener muuuuchaaaa paciencia conmigo*****


End file.
